Stars
by rubydesires
Summary: AU to Second Chance. They took away his Lydia, and refused to let him see her again. Now, nearly 40 years later, Beetlejuice meets a new girl. Can she become just as important? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The Mirror Crack'd

**AN:** Okay, a few things before we get this particular party started. If I offend anyone, I sincerely apologize . . . but I'm not gonna change it. This story might be jumped up to mature. Don't know yet. I'm only gonna say this once: Beetlejuice and Co. belong to Tim Burton. Any movies belong to their people. Any songs belong to their artists and label/record companies. Any books belong to their authors. Any brand name stuff belongs to their respective companies. Everything else, belongs to me. (Super-glomps to anyone who can tell me what the "chapter" title is from!) ***NOTE*** Okay, so I just read through this another time (I have no idea why I didn't catch it in the second and third read-through) and I caught some typos that would have annoyed the hell outta me if I didn't fix it.

Now, I give you the prologue of Stars.

Prologue: The Mirror Crack'd

* * *

"I'm sorry, Beetle. I really am, but you're not going to see her again."

"What the hell do you mean, I ain't gonna see her again?!"

"I tried to make it so you could, but they refused. The Powers That Be decided you needed this punishment."

Beetlejuice glared at Juno, with her look of pity. They couldn't do this to him. They couldn't take his Lydia away from him!

"So, what now, Juno? Yer just gonna flick yer wrist and all this will be forgotten?"

"No. You'll remember. You'll get to keep some stuff, as well. Supposed to be a reminder of what you screwed up."

"Like what?"

"The mirror, poncho, a picture, and the ring."

"Just fuckin' great. What's the mirror gonna do me? It don't work without the other one."

"The vanity will stay in that house."

Before he could come up with anything else, she flicked her wrist, and Beetlejuice found himself back in his Roadhouse.

Twelve years later . . .

Beetlejuice looked through the mirror at an empty bedroom.

Four years later . . .

He looked through the mirror at a boy's room.

Two years later . . .

He looked through the mirror at a dusty attic. He growled and slammed his fist against the glass, causing a long crack to form on both sides. His dark red blood pooled along the crack on his side. He threw the poncho over the mirror and refused to look at it ever again.

Nearly twenty years later . . .

Beetlejuice slipped the red spiderweb poncho off the mirror. He leaned his forearm against the cool glass. "Goddamnit, Lydia, why'd they have to do this to us?" The mirror suddenly began to glow brightly, and he fell through. He looked up to see a girl. Actually, more like a young woman. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she wore baggy black pajama pants, a dark pink shirt that said "Wings of Hope" in the corner. She had wavy, shoulder length dark honey brown hair, square copper framed glasses. She had the tip of her long slender index finger in her mouth, and her grey-blue eyes framed by long dark lashes opened wide in surprise.

* * *

**AN:** This story has been clawing at my brain for a month! Anyway, I hope you like this new girl as much as Nights and Derrick! Next chapter won't be up till after Christmas.


	2. Chapter 1: The Making of Our Story

**AN: **I forgot a few disclaimers. Any video game belongs to their developers. There was another one, too, but I can't remember what it was . . . Oh, well, I'll remember it sooner or later. Thanks to AceLions, Starling Powers, and Calm-Waters for their reviews. Now I bring you

Stars, Chapter One: The Making of Our Story

* * *

I cracked open an eye, trying to find my phone. I couldn't remember if I had put it on top or underneath my comforter. And the annoying little ringtone I had set for the alarm wasn't helping any. Finally finding it (next to my pillow), I pushed the middle button to turn off the alarm. I would have pushed the snooze button, but I doubted I'd get up in time. The clock said seven, but my body was screaming "What the hell?! Go back to sleep, you idiot! It's fucking five o'clock in the morning!" Apparently, my body was still on Arizona time, as opposed to Connecticut time.

That was one helluva move. And only a few days after Christmas. Okay, so it wasn't _that_ bad, but I used to live in the Valley of the Sun, and moving to this freezing hell hole was going to take some serious getting used to.

Speaking of freezing hell holes, I had to get out of my nice warm bed before Mike came in and kicked my ass outta bed. Rummaging around under my covers, I grabbed my fluffy, leopard print robe, and attempted to put it on. Alright, that wasn't gonna work. Damn.

I glared at my dogs, who had been watching me with interest.

"Don't give me that look, Nero," I told the grey miniature schnauzer. He was the youngest, and the fattest. And he was really cute, especially when he'd cock his head at you. "I don't care how cute you are, this is all your fault." Then I shifted my gaze to Duchess. She was white, and a mini schnauzer also. And she was the smallest. A runt of her litter. Also, the daintiest of the three. "This is your fault, too, little missy."

I slipped out of bed, and nearly yelped when my feet touched the cold hardwood floor. Oh, how I missed carpet. Then I put on my robe, grabbed my iPod, turned on shuffle, and left my room, the dogs following me.

My room was at the end of the hall, with my little brother's next to me, and my parent's on the opposite side of the hall, a little ways down. They had our third mini schnauzer, Greta. She was the oldest, largest, and black. Yup, we had one of each. And every morning, I had to get up, and take them outside. At least, back in Arizona, we had a fenced in backyard. Here? Not so much. But I was lucky. Since it was so freakin' cold, they wouldn't wander far.

After the dogs did their thing, I made my way into the kitchen. It was bigger than the old one, for which I was absolutely thrilled. Opening the freezer, I heard someone coming down the stairs. Judging by the cadence, I guessed it was my step-dad, Mike.

I was answered with his gruff voice asking, "Fix my coffee yet?"

"Working on it," I told him. One would think he'd be able to smell if I had done it yet. He was up a little early. Must be the fact his new job started today. That's why we moved. Mom's work decided they'd send her and Mike out to the branch out here. The pay was better, and well, Mike would finally have a solid job. He had left his job back when my brother was tiny so he could take care of him. We had bad luck with babysitters, if I remember correctly. And now, Mike was having difficulties getting back into the job front. I guess it happened when you had too much education, and not enough experience. But all was good now.

And here I am, nineteen, moving across the country with my family. Sure, I could have stayed back there, but I really didn't have anywhere _to_ stay. I could have stayed with my grandparents, but I can only sleep on the couch for one night. I could have stayed with at my Dad's place. If I had a death wish. I could have stayed with my great-grandmother. Wait, no I couldn't. I had to be at least sixty-five. Okay, I could have stayed with my best friend and her husband. But I didn't. Why? Well, if something should have gone terribly wrong with that arrangement, I would have no place to fall back on. So I moved.

Since I was a college student, I had to transfer to the New York Scientific University. And by some crazy twist of fate, I got a full ride scholarship. They even hooked me up with a job at the bookstore. That was awesome of them, but I still had to wait a few weeks before the semester started. The school was only about two hours away, but in my little shetland pony of a car, I'd have to stay in the dorms. That should be fun. Yippee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, my parents where ready to leave for their first day at the new job! Woohoo! Yes, I tend to be rather sarcastic in the morning.

"Sweetie," my mother said.

"Yes, Mom?"

"What are you going to do today?"

"Weeelllll, since everything's all unpacked, and I'm all situated for school, I guess I'll explore the house for a bit. Why? Was there something I had to do?"

"No, just wondering. Make sure your brother stays out of trouble."

"Okay, I'll lock him in the closet."

Mike nodded. "Just don't forget to feed him."

"I'll see what I can do," I told them with a grin and a double thumbs up.

Mom just shook her head and sighed, then they left.

Before I was going to do any exploring, I was going to take me a nice hot shower. Or at least try to.

* * *

It was about 11:30 when I made my way to the attic. I'd never been in an attic, so I saved it for last.

There were boxes of things we'd never unpack . . . and a vanity? I didn't recognize it, so I tiptoed over to it. Hm, it was kinda cool, with it's three drawer mini dresser, and largish mirror with a crack. I wanted it. And taking it to my room was gonna be an adventure. Seeing as I had no idea how I was going to get it down the stairs. I looked at the vanity, and then the stairs. And did it a few more times.

Oh! I had an idea! I turned off my iPod, stuffing the headphones into my pocket so they wouldn't be in the way, and dragged the vanity to the stairs. Then I laid it on it's side, and pulled it down the stairs.

I got it onto my room with out any trouble, and placed it against the wall with the door. I had to slide it to the side so it wasn't directly across from my other vanity dresser. That one was dark brown, huge, and had all my little knickknacks, hats, and wear-around-the-house clothes. This one was a soft white, and almost dainty like. I glanced between the two mirrors, making sure they weren't reflecting each other, and satisfied with arrangement, I stood in front of my new vanity. I didn't know what I was going to do with it, but I'd figure that out later. For now, I ran my finger along the crack. 'Cause I'm stupid like that. This time, I did yelp as the glass sliced my finger, and I immediately put the injured digit in my mouth. I stared as an impossible amount of my blood filled the crack that ran the entire length of the mirror. Then my eyes widened in surprise as the glass glowed brightly . . .

. . . and a guy fell through. I stared at him, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. But he was staring at m, too, probably thinking the same thing. His oh so green eyes looked into mine, and his wild blonde hair looked like he had just woke up. I could see he was wearing a black and white striped sports coat, but other than that, I couldn't tell. But it was his skin that confused me the most: deathly pale, with a slight purple tint, and dark purple circles around those crazy green eyes.

"Are you a vampire," I asked him around my finger.

"Um, no," he answered in a gravelly voice.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm the ghost with the most, sweetheart."

I didn't say anything else as took my finger out of my mouth and examined it. Nothing serious, and it had stopped bleeding. Then I rubbed my nose with the side of my hands. Hey, it's what I do.

"So, Kitty, what are you doin' in this house?"

I glared at him. "My name ain't 'Kitty'. And why do you care?"

"Yer name's 'Kitty' now, and it don't matter why I care."

"Whatever. I live here," I answered him, and there was a knock at my door. "What do you want, Zach?"

My little brother opened my door. "When are you fixing my lunch?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course that's what he wanted. "I'll be down in a minute. Figure out what you want."

"I want the pasta thing."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

After my brother left, I returned my attention to the ghost in my mirror. He had straightened up, and was leaning against the frame, his hands in his pocket.

"Looks like yer life is a Cinderella story, but I don't see the Prince anywhere."

"I wouldn't want a prince anyway. I'd rather have a knight. So, Mr. Ghost, you got a name?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"I can't tell you."

"So, what, I have to guess?"

"Ever played charades?"

"No."

He raised an eyebrow at my answer. I guess he wasn't expecting that. "You good at readin' signatures?"

"Relatively."

He pulled out a pen and paper, and signed his name with a flourish. I took the offered paper, and read it.

"Bee . . . is that 'tee ell', 'ell tee', or double 'tee'?"

"'Tee ell'."

"Beetle . . . ." The second half looked like there was a 'j' followed by some unclear letters, possibly a 'c', and ending with an 'e'. Juice, mayhaps? "Is it Beetlejuice?"

"That's it!"

"Beetlejuice," I repeated, skeptically.

"Yup."

"What the hell kinda name is _Beetlejuice_?" I _eep_ed in shock when he suddenly appeared next to me. His insane grin was ever so slightly intimidating, and I took a half step away from him.

"It's my kinda name, my little kitten," he said, standing there with one serious air of cockyness.

"Um, okay, I'm gonna go fix my brother some lunch. You stay here, 'kay?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug.

God help me, what have I done?

* * *

Most chicks had a thing for guys in uniform. My mom had a thing for guys in tuxedos. Me? I had a thing for a guy in a black tie and a classic pinstripe suit.

There was guy in a black tie and a pseudo-pinstipe suit in my room.

What. The. Hell.

I will admit I was rather intrigued by the . . . ghost, so I now had a tiny internal battle going on. One part of me wanted to stay away from him, one part wanted to find out more about him. And one part wanted some sushi, but that didn't seem like a viable option at the moment.

After I made my brother his lunch, I made my way back to my room. Of course, I didn't expect to see him pawin' through the top drawer of my dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"Tryin' ta figure out yer personality." He didn't stop looking through the drawer.

"By examining my underwear?"

"Yup."

"Do tell."

_Finally_, he turned to look at me.

"Judgin' by the fact none of yer socks are matched, yer very laid-back. Due to the majority of yer panties have the same cut, and by their patterns, you wanna feel cute. But since there also is quite a bit of lace in there, you wanna feel a little sexy, despite yer innocence. Same goes for yer choice of bras. And since there is only one matchin' set, you tend to be rather random."

My God, that was disturbingly accurate.

* * *

**AN:** Well, whadya think? Hmm, I only have a few things planned for these two at the moment, and I want it to last more than a month or two, so if you have any ideas let me know! I'll see if I can work it in. Also, I have two places for this to end. It depends on how well you like Kitty. That means you have to leave me a review. :nods: Oh, and I now accept anonymous reviews (didn't realize I hadn't before), so yeah.


	3. Chapter 2: Everyday Is Halloween

**AN:** I cut this chapter in half, as well. There are some finer details I wanna work out, so yeah. Much thanks to Dark Angel Erissa, Calm-Waters, AceLions, and Morbid Crow (Wow, I think that's the most reviews I've had for one chapter so far) for your absolutely wonderful reviews! Kisses for you all!

Kitty: Can I glomp them?

Umm, sure.

*Kitty glomps you all*

Here are some translations/pronunciations for the tad bit of japanese:

~Suiyoobie _soy yo bi_

This means Wednesday

~Kowai _ko why_

Hehe, I'm not telling you what this means yet.

Stars, Chapter 2: A Place Where Everyday Is Halloween

* * *

How old were you when you realized one day you would die? I must have been rather young, since I don't remember a time when I didn't know that one day my heart would never beat again.

Of course, I never thought one day I would be friends with a dead guy.

Now, three days into that odd friendship, I still hadn't gotten over the fact he had determined a good chunk of my personality through my choice of undergarments.

And I still wanted sushi.

I hadn't heard from Beetlejuice today, as of yet. Yesterday, he woke me up. He nearly got an eyeful of boobage, too, seein' as I was wearing my green slinky nightgown that was one size too big. Wouldn't be wearing _that_ again any time soon.

But he was out of sight today. Maybe ghosts had things to do on Suiyoobie.

I'd just had my shower (Only interrupted once because Zach wanted his lunch. One would think that since he's eleven he could fix his own goddam food, but no.), and now I was in my room getting dressed.

"Gods, Kitty!" Oh, now I hear from him.

I sighed in annoyance. Why do people always walk in on me when I'm getting dressed? Don't people knock anymore?! Luckily, I was only missing my shirt. And socks, since that was what I was looking for.

I glared at him over my shoulder. "What do you _want_, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice?"

He reappeared behind me, and I jumped when I felt his cold fingers trail along my . . . okay, let's be honest here, _love handles_.

"Did you get mauled by an angry lion, or somethin'?"

I rolled my eyes. "They're called stretch marks, Kowai."

_Kowai_. That was my pet name for him. I thought it was perfect, and it annoyed him when I refused to tell him what it meant.

"Ya don't like 'em."

"Of course I don't fuckin' like 'em!" I snapped, walking over to my closet. I needed to put on a shirt, damnit.

I slipped on my grey army shirt when he asked, "Ya goin' somewhere?"

"No," I mumbled. Sure, I was wearing jeans instead of my usual pajama pants, but that was because I wanted to.

"I know a place we can go so ya won't have 'em."

"Really?" I asked, turning around to look at him. It didn't seem like he was lying.

"Yeah, the Neitherworld. We can go right now!"

"What?! I can't go right now! I've gotta watch over my brother, and the dogs. Not to mention I have to cook dinner. I've told you, I got responsibilities!"

"And you have no idea how to have fun!"

"How the hell do you know? Did my _bra_ tell you that?"

"Pinstripes and lace don't say fun. They say classy."

God, this guy was creepy. And yet, I thought he was one cool cat.

"Kitty," he said when I didn't offer a comeback. "Look, fer bein' laid back, ya get pretty stressed real easy. All I'm askin' is a few hours. I can put Zach and the dogs to sleep, and you'll be back in time to fix dinner."

"I'll be back by five?"

"Yup."

Hmm, it would be nice to have some fun, and to be perfect for just a few hours. Physically, at least.

"Okay, how do we get there?" I asked, walking back to him.

"Gimme yer hands," he said, holding his hands out for mine.

I took a step away, and shook my head. "No, I can't do that. Is there another way?"

But I immediately regretted my actions when his eyes filled with a slow burning hate, like I had jabbed a wound that had never really healed. It wasn't directed at me, since he wasn't looking at me, but I still felt extremely horrible for, well, setting it off.

"I--I'm sorry, I--"

Then it was gone, and he smirked. But even I could tell it was forced.

"No, it's fine. Ya didn't know. There is another way. This one you can use whenever ya want to come over to my side."

"That'd be cool," I said with a little half smile.

"It's a chant."

"_Sa-WEET_! What is it?! I wanna know! Wait, is it all complicated like?"

He chuckled. Probably at my response.

"No, it ain't complicated. It's three lines and then my name--"

"Three times?"

"Yeah. So, ready?"

"Ready!"

"Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly hauntings I turn loose . . . ."

I repeated his words, adding his name, and grinned as a crazy wind whipped around my room, transforming it into what looked like the inside of a castle tower. But any other examinations of the room were cut short when I felt an icy heat (It was sorta like when water gets really cold it burns, or when it gets really hot it feels like it's ice.) envelop my body.

Holy shit. What the hell happened to my clothes?! I found myself wearing a long black coat, with grey fur of some kind covering most of my forearms, and a black corset with a thick dark red stripe down the middle. The black skirt ended about mid-thigh, and the bottom was jagged with red lace. I had on black lace stockings, and black boots with copper buckles running along the entire length.

Then I noticed my glasses were pressed against my face. I pulled them away to fix them, but I stopped when I realized they weren't my glasses. They were copper steampunk goggles. That had to be the coolest thing ever.

Glancing over the rims (they were still around my head), I looked towards Beetlejuice. And practically squealed when I could actually _see_ him. He wasn't just some blob of color! I could see details! Without my glasses!

I was totally stoked.

Settling my new goggles on top of my head, I started bouncing around, and said, in a rather high pitched voice, "This is so totally _AWESOME_!"

"Glad ya think so. Come on." Then he walked up the stairs to the little triangular door, and I followed.

Beetlejuice introduced me to the Monster-Across-The-Street (I opted to call him Monster-san), and Jacques LaLean, the body building skeleton (What was it with skeletons and the name "Jack"?). Since he introduced me as "Kitty", I doubted any of them would know my real name, so I gave up on that front. Everything was going without a hitch, until . . . .

"And this is Ginger."

I focused my attention on the woman.

And screamed.

In a move that would have made a ninja proud, I launched myself over Beetlejuice's couch, and cowered behind it, clutching my knees to my chest.

It was a perfectly understandable reaction. I mean, there was a huge-ass-sweet-mother-of-Abraham-Lincoln-my-biscuits-are-burnin'-fucking _SPIDER_ in the room.

"Kitty?" I heard Beetlejuice's voice from above me.

"Arachnophobe," was all I said.

"She's not a _real_ spider. She only looks like one."

"Besides, honey," I hear in a woman's voice, "how many spiders do you know that can tap dance?"

Curious now, I crawled to the end of the couch and peek around. I had to keep telling myself she was a person, not a spider, or this would've been damned impossible.

"Tap dance?" I asked when I saw the magenta colored spider-esque woman.

She smiled, and I smiled back.

"I've got a few new steps I'd like to practice. Would you like to see them when I'm done?"

"I'd love to!" I guess as long as she didn't ambush me, I'd be fine. I just had to get it through my head she was a person, and not a . . . yeah. It would take some time, but I could do it.

I hadn't realized Beetlejuice had moved until he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me up.

"Alright, let's go. I only got ya fer a few hours," he said as soon as I was standing next to him.

Beetlejuice went to take my hand, but I snatched it back before he could touch me. It wasn't anything personal against him. I just didn't like people touching my hands.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter we'll find out why she doesn't want people touching her hands. Also, they'll have some funs in the Neitherworld, and Miss Kitty will get to meet Miss Nights and Mr Derrick. There will be some singing, and cigarette yoinking. And some more things, if I can figure it out. Happy New Years! Have fun, and don't die.


	4. Chapter 3: Tell me what you know

**AN:** If you get the reference, I will love you for all eternity. Ha, I'm watching _Beetlejuice_ right now. I love this movie. I've seen it so many times. Don't think I've seen it 167 times, though. So, thanks to AceLions, Morbid Crow, and Calm-Waters for their reviews! Love you lots! Okay, Calm-Waters asked a couple questions, and I answered them in this chapter. So we're all on the same page she asked if Kitty was fat and why BJ glared at her. Yup. That's answered.

Japanese in this one:

~Hai. _hi_ (but sharper. If you're musically inclined think staccato. If not, umm, think snapping your fingers?)

Yes.

~Hai, genki desu. _hi, gan key des_ (the u is "silent")

Yes, I'm fine.

~Hai, soo desu. _hi, so des_

Yes, that's right.

~Nihongo o hanashimasu ka. (oh, boy, this is long) _Knee hone go oh ha na she mas ka _

You speak japanese?

~Chotto _cho toe_

A little

~soo desu ka. _so des ka_

Is that so?

~Kawaii _ka wa e_

Cute

And now, without further delay, I give you Chapter 3: Tell me what you know, tell me what you've gone and done now. Wow, long chapter title.

* * *

The first place Beetlejuice took me to was the Freaky Eye-Scream Shoppe. I wasn't too sure about this place. The name didn't really suggest it was "breather friendly".

But there I was, sitting at a booth, waiting for my ghost friend. He insisted on picking something out for me. I only hoped it was something my living system could handle. I was rather fond of my current state of existence, and I didn't want to die from a creamy, cold dessert. I had already gone through my suicidal stage, and now I was too damn selfish to die.

While I waited, I stared out the window. That was just what I did. I liked people watching, and sometimes it was hilarious the stuff they did when they didn't think anyone was watching. Tinted windows were the best, 'cause then all they can see are their reflections.

However, my people watching quickly changed to daydreaming.

Lost in my own little world of action, adventure, and romance, I hadn't noticed Beetlejuice had slid into the booth across from me. He was watching me, my eyes unfocused as I imagined my character, Raven, fight alongside Ronan Dex against the Wraith.

"Kitty."

Raven round house kicked the Wraith soldier in the face!

"Kitty cat."

She drew her gun and emptied the clip into another soldier.

"Kitty!"

My head snapped around to look at Beetlejuice. My mind was out of the Pegasus Galaxy and back in the Neitherworld.

"Hai?" I asked, innocently.

"You okay?" he asked me slowly.

"Hai, genki desu."

"English, please."

"Yup, I'm fine."

He looked at me, amusement in his crazy green eyes. "I know you're _fine_. I was askin' if you're okay."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I am okay. Better?"

He smirked. "Yeah, that's better. Alright, eat up. Only got ya for a few hours, remember?"

That was when I noticed there was a bowl in front of me. The contents _looked_ like regular ice cream. Examining it from all angles, it still looked like ice cream. But I had never seen dark red ice cream before.

"What is it?"

"Devil's Delight."

Devil. That explained the color, but it didn't give me any clues as to the flavor.

"C'mon, Kitty. You'll like it!"

"Kowai, you've only known me for three days. How do you know what I like?" Then I smirked. "Unless you've been stalking me," I joked.

He shrugged. "Ain't my fault yer house has so many reflective surfaces."

I blinked a few times. His response had put me off guard. I had been playing, and he answered seriously.

"Huh," was all I managed before curiosity got the better of me. I picked up the spoon, and scooped a little bit out of the bowl. After another look (it still looked like ice cream), I flipped the spoon over and put it in my mouth. Where it stayed.

Holy freakin' crap. It was the sweetest thing I had ever had. If this didn't make me hyper, there was no hope for any food doing it. After the initial sugar shock, I realized it was spicy, too. And there was some cinnamon.

"Well?"

I guess I hadn't moved.

I took out the spoon, and looked down at the bowl.

"Where have you been all my life, you uber delicious thing? Move aside Super Chunky Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, you have been replaced."

"See? Told ya. It was either that, or Bat-chip Chunk. Thought you'd like the spicy one better."

I couldn't say anything back, 'cause my mouth was full of delightfully delicious Devil's Delight.

After a moment, he said "Can I ask ya somthin'?"

"Sure."

"I've seen plenty of broads, but none of 'em had stretch marks as bad as yours. And you ain't exactly on the heavy side."

Hm, that was a nice way of saying I wasn't fat. I rather liked it. Oh, right, question.

"I don't know if you saw, but I don't have any on my belly."

"No, I didn't. Ya kinda put a shirt on."

"Yes, well, the only places I have them are my sides, and my . . . ass."

"Why'd you hesitate?"

"Didn't know which word I wanted to use. Anyway, I didn't always have my child-bearin' hips, and I was pretty much born without an ass. I used to be tiny. And then fuckin' puberty hit. When my body filled out with these lovely curves, my skin couldn't keep up. Thus, the marks."

He didn't say anything, so I went back to my ice cream.

"Can I ask you somethin' else?"

"Of course," I said around the spoon.

"Why don't ya want me touchin' you?"

That one I wasn't expecting. I finished off the ice cream before I looked at him. He was absolutely serious, no hint of humor in his face. I guess I had hurt him, when I wouldn't let him take my hands.

I was very much aware of the chill of my fingers.

"It's not . . ." How do I explain this? They way I did to everyone else?

"Kowai," I started again, "it's not the touching I have a problem with. In fact, I need physical contact." Crap, this was failing. Might was well do this the same way I did for everybody else.

I reached across the table, and rested my fingers on the back of Beetlejuice's hand.

It felt ever so slightly warm.

Fuckin' great. My hand was colder than a dead guy's.

He looked down at our hands, and placed his other hand on top of mine. Then he looked up at me with a smirk.

"Sure you're alive, Kitty?"

I made my slightly annoyed sigh, and tried to pull my hand free, but his had tightened around mine. I tugged a few more times, but he had me trapped!

"Whatever. Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away, kitten."

"Earlier, when I asked if there was another way? You got all angry. Why?"

Beetlejuice looked down, and loosened his grip so he could trace little circles on the back of my hand. Okay, that was awkward, but I didn't move, afraid I'd hurt him again.

"I knew this girl. For a long time before and after, she was the only one to use that method to get here. I fucked up, and now she's gone. End of story"

What the hell was I to say to _that_?! _I'm sorry_?

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. There wasn't much else I could do. I wasn't any good at the comforting thing. I gave hugs. But there kinda was a table in the way.

He looked at me, surprised. "Why ya apologizin'? Ya didn't do anythin'."

"Still, that kinda sucks."

"Yeah, but you had nothin' ta do with it, so don't apologize. Got any more questions?"

"Not at the moment. Do you?"

"Nope. C'mon, there's two other people I want ya ta meet."

He stood up, and I suddenly wished I hadn't told him about the "needing physical contact" thing, 'cause he didn't let go of my hand as he led me back out to the street.

~*~*~*~*~*

I was a mall rat, so when I found out the Neitherworld had a mall . . . well, I did a happy dance right then and there.

I predicted I'd spend _a lot_ of time at the Shocking Mall.

Unfortunately, I only got to look 'cause Beetlejuice was a ghost with a mission. Whenever I got distracted by something in a store window, he'd tug my arm, and I'd have to go back to his side, or I'd lose my arm.

We went into a store, but I didn't get to see the name because I was too busy looking at a window full of shiny objects.

I looked around at my new surroundings. Dark gold, red, and black drapes hung along the wall, and full length mirrors stood between each drape. Racks of totally awesome clothes covered the floor. Everything was lit with a soft golden glow.

This place beat California Hollister by a long shot.

"Hey, Beetle, who's yer friend?"

I turned my head to look at the source of the thick texan accent. There was a guy with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, and his skin was really tan. He had on a black button down shirt, black chaps over red pants, black cowboy boots, black belt with a gold bull skull buckle, and a red bandana around his neck. I knew I shouldn't, but I guessed his age to be mid-twenties? Maybe? I don't know. I sucked at that stuff.

Wow, he was as tall as my daddy. That meant Beetlejuice was shorter than my daddy. But he was still taller than me, and that's all that mattered.

"Derrick, this is Kitty. Kitty, this is Derrick Blackthorn."

I bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Blackthorn."

He grinned. "Now, Miss Kitty, you can call me Derrick. No need to be all formal."

"So, Derrick, is Nights here?"

"Yeah, she's in the back." Then he yelled over his shoulder "Doll!"

"What?!"

Derrick didn't answer her, and I leaned to the side so I could see past him. I blinked a few times when I saw a woman who could very well be Beetlejuice's sister. They looked so much alike. When she caught sight of me, she grinned, and I smiled back.

Weaving between racks, she made her way over to us.

"Who's this, B?" she asked when she was standing next to Derrick.

"I'm Kitty," I said. Yeah, I could have told her my real name, but "Kitty" seemed as much my name as my birth name.

"'Allo, Kitty! I'm Nights," she said, holding out her hand. Whoa, she had red nails just like Beetlejuice.

I shook her hand, since that was the polite thing to do. Her eyebrows shot up, a question in her dark green eyes, but she didn't say anything. Then she grinned again, and released my hand.

"You've got eyes the same color as mine!"

Next thing I know, Beetlejuice has my chin in his hand, and his face was close to mine as he looked at my eyes.

"They were blue twenty minutes ago."

I shrugged. "They change color. Sometimes they're blue-grey, other times they're dark green."

"Huh," was all he said, and he let me go. Well, my face, at least. He still had my hand.

"So, B," Nights said. "You've got a new breather friend. This calls for a drink!"

"The usual bar?"

"Yeah, where _else_ would we go?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The three of them looked at me. "Ummm, I'm still just nineteen."

Derrick smirked. "That ain't gonna stop these two. Nights took me to a bar on my seventeenth birthday. Let me guess, this is yer first time in the Neitherworld?"

"Hai, soo desu."

Nights looked at me, curious now. "Nihongo o hanashimasu ka."

"Chotto."

"Ah, soo desu ka."

Beetlejuice glared at the two of us. "English!"

I smirked. "Poor, Kowai. Okay, I said 'Yes, that's right.' Then Nights said 'You speak Japanese?' Then I said 'A little." Then she said 'Oh, is that so?'"

Before he could say anything else, Nights asked "You call him 'Kowai'?"

"Yup. It seems to fit him. And it can easily be mistaken for 'kawaii'."

"Nights," Beetlejuice said. "She won't tell me what it means."

"Then I'm not gonna tell you!"

"I hate you. I hate you both."

I gave him my best puppy dog face.

He glanced at me, glanced away, but eventually back at me. Haha, I had him now! No one can resist my puppy dog face. Unless they're not looking at me. But he was.

"Fine," he growled. "I don't hate you."

"Woot!"

~*~*~*~*~*

Derrick was right. Me being under twenty-one didn't stop them.

Nights had a strawberry daiquiri, Kowai had straight up whiskey, and Derrick had a strawberry dream #2. Me? I had a virgin piña colada.

The three of them were talking, but I wasn't listening. I was watching the mini stage where some ghost dude was badly singing "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" by Culture Club. Yes, sir, I do want to hurt you.

Then I heard Beetlejuice say "Seriously, best blow job ever."

I blinked and look at him, eyes wide. He downed his shot and grinned at Nights.

"Now, she's listenin'."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his out at me, and I cocked my head to the side. It was striped. Light blue and green. Uh, this guy just got weirder and weirder.

Deciding to change the topic, I asked "Can anyone go up there and sing?"

"Why do ya wanna do that?"

"That last guy couldn't sing."

"So?"

"I can." I was feeling bold, for some strange reason. I never sang in front of people.

Beetlejuice poured a small amount of whiskey in his shot glass and slid it in front of me. "Ya can if ya drink that."

"No problem," I said with a shrug. I picked up the glass, and tossed it down like a pro. I even held back the cough as the the liquor burned down my throat.

They stared at me, shocked. Probably didn't expect me to do it.

"What? I've had whiskey before. Of course, the first time I chased it with Coke."

They still stared.

"Well, mates, I'm gonna go sing." I took another sip of my drink, and stood up. Skipping up to the stage (they guy had just left), I thought of what song to use. When I got there, I picked up the microphone and flipped through the song book.

Hm, might as well sing what seemed to be my theme song for the last year or so.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though_

_'cause someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do_

_You're not easy to find_

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable_

_Is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me_

_Or maybe you're in disguise_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Here we are again, circles never end_

_How do I find the perfect fit_

_There's enough for everyone_

_But I'm still waiting in line_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Most relationships seem so transitory_

_They're all good but not the permanent one_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

When I finished, I looked at my audience. I was feeling quite so bold, now that I was up here. All the Neitherworldians were simply watching me. As I started to make my way off the stage I heard Beetlejuice's voice.

"Kitty, get back up there!"

I walked backwards back to the center.

"Sing somethin' else."

"Any requests?" I hope no one noticed I couldn't pronounce that word right. _Requrests_. Somehow I managed to put in an extra _r_.

"Somethin' not so depressin'."

I flipped through the song book again. I only knew half the songs, and of the half I did know, most of them I wasn't comfortable enough to sing.

But I could do this one. Next I sang "Can't Stop Lovin' You" by Van Halen.

I got some applause with that one.

Grinning, I looked at Beetlejuice. "Any other requests, Mr. Juice?" I asked in my Southern Bell accent. It was one of the few accents I could do.

"Well, Miss Kitty, I think I do." He used a british accent. That was totally awesome!

"And what might that be?"

"Somethin' . . . _unexpected_."

Oh, could do unexpected. I had seen the perfect song when I was looking for the non-depressing one.

"It's slightly depressing," I warned him

"That's fine," he said with a shrug.

Then I sang "Coin-Operated Boy" by The Dresden Dolls. Who would expect me to sing something about a sex toy?

There was silence again when I finished, even the bartenders were staring at me.

Guess no one expected that.

I skipped back to our table, and ginned at Beetlejuice.

He grinned back. "I must say, I was not expectin' that."

Then he pulled a (lit) cigarette out of his pocket and took a drag. Before he could take another one, I reached over and yoinked it. That's right, I yoinked it. I was careful when I place the cancer stick between my lips. I didn't want to breath it in. Just 'cause I could see clearly now, and I (probably) didn't have any stretch marks, I wasn't going to risk my lungs. I had enough problems with those. I didn't need to add to it with smoking. But I still thought it looked damn awesome!

He yoinked it right back.

Aw, man, now I didn't look sexy anymore.

* * *

**AN:** So the song Kitty sings is "Soulmate" by Natasha Bedingfield. I think I'll finish Music Boxes (just two more chapters for that one) before I do the next chapter for this. I hope you liked it! Oh, and Bat-chip Chunk was Calm-Waters' idea. :D


	5. Chapter 4: This Ghost Within You Hurts

**AN:** Wee! 'Nother chappie! And it's kinda long . . . So, thanks to Yenattirb for letting me borrow an idea. Thanks to Calm-Waters, Morbid Crow, HeartRose, and Starling Powers for your reviews. Love ya lots! No new japanese in this one. Now I bring you the next chapter of Stars!

Chapter 4: This Ghost Inside You Hurts

* * *

Maybe I should've "put him back" last night.

I tried to ignore the poltergeist trying to wake me up. It was Saturday. I got to sleep in for a tad on Saturday.

But it was damn difficult to ignore a guy when he yanks the covers off you.

I sat up, glared at him, and grabbed my comforter, pulling it back over me as I slammed my head back down on my pillows.

Apparently, he wasn't gonna take the hint. I felt the my bed shift as it took his weight. Judging by the depressions around my body (I couldn't see him, because I had tucked the comforter over my head), his hands were on either side of my shoulders, and my thighs were between his knees. If I wasn't angry, I would have found this awkward.

Since I was angry, I decided to take a bit of revenge. I flicked the comforter off my head, and rammed my forehead into his.

One good thing about having dense bones (which accounted for my weight, and size) was it gave me a thick skull. Perfect for head-butts.

Beetlejuice flopped onto his back next to me, his hands on his forehead. Duchess, who usually growled at anyone besides me, Nero, and occasionally Greta when they got on my bed, rushed over to her new favorite person (and decided to use my stomach as a spring board) and licked his hands. She was worried about her new human, and she had to make sure he was okay. Wasn't she adorable?

The ghost grinned and scratched behind her ears.

I glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I want ya outta bed," he said with an evil grin. I did not like that grin one iota. "But if ya won't get outta bed then I'll just. . ."

Next thing I know, his cold body was in my warm bed!

I shot out faster than a jack rabbit on speed.

From my place on the floor, I continued to glare at him. He had grabbed my raccoon stuffed animal and was cuddling it. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. I swear, if he was goin' commando in _my_ _bed_, I was gonna kick him in the balls.

"Relax," he said, smirking. "I got boxers on. Unless that bothers ya."

I rolled my eyes. "No, that doesn't bother me. But if yer gonna were boxers around me, would you do me a favor, and keep in mind where your junk is in relation to any . . . openings? I know this may come as a shock, but I don't wanna know what you're packing."

He started cackling, and I scrambled to cover his mouth with my hand. I did _not_ want him to wake up my parents. That would be fun to explain. Yeah, this guy in my bed? He's a ghost. Don't mind the fact he's almost naked. It's not like I'm sleeping with him. Even if he is in my bed at the moment. My parents would kill me!

That was when I realized I'd never had a guy in my bed before. Hell, I've never had a guy in my _room_ before! And this dead guy had been in my room everyday for a week!

Crazy thing, Life.

Then the dead guy licked me.

I gave him my best Spock eyebrow, but didn't remove my hand from over his mouth. What, did he think that was gonna bug me? _I _licked people. I bite, too.

When it seemed there wasn't any threat to him waking my parents, I moved my hand and asked what he wanted, again.

"I want us to go to the Neitherworld!"

"I can't go today, Kowai."

"But, Kitty!"

"No! And don't say you'll just put everybody to sleep. There's stuff that needs to get done today."

"Like what?!"

"Oh, gee, I dunno, grocery shopping maybe? It's kinda hard to eat when we don't have any food."

Beetlejuice pouted for a moment. He still had my raccoon. What the hell?

"Tomorrow then?"

"No."

"Kitty," he whined. What the fuck was this? A grown man whining!

"I said, no, Beetlejuice."

"You are absolutely _no fun_!"

"You've got me next week!"

"Yeah, and what about the week after that?! You start school again. Yer gonna be too busy fer me!"

I sighed. He had a point. "We'll figure something out when it comes to that, okay?"

"Whatever." He had rolled onto his back and tossed my raccoon up in the air. Before he could catch it, I grabbed it, and tossed it back to it's place beside my pillow. Then I mimicked his position over me from earlier.

"Hey, I said we'd work something out. Beej, I have responsibilities. You know that. Fuck, dude, I just recently figured that out. There's this thing called 'studying', and it kinda helps you pass your tests! Crazy, huh," I said with a grin. "I mean, I heard of it before, and when I tried it out, I was pretty stoked to find out it actually worked! Butchasee? It took me," I counted quickly in my head, "fifteen years of going to school to figure that out. Look, Kowai, I would love nothing more than to hang out with you. You're my friend! No, I take that back. You're my new best friend! Jessica's still my best friend, but she's kinda on the other side of the country, so you're my new one. But I can't just go with you. Like I said, there's stuff I need to do. Fuck, I'll be twenty in March, and I still get in trouble over this kinda shit. So, if you still want me to hang out with you, give me some time to get my shit done." I leaned down and gave him an eskimo kiss. "Okay?"

Beetlejuice just looked at me for a moment, before he (what was the phrase he used?) "juiced himself" next to my bed. Back in his usual outfit. Thank the gods.

"Deal," he said, holding out his hand.

I held up my hand, and looked from mine to his. Then, smirking, I spat on mine and shook his. "Deal!" Little payback for licking me.

Hmm, I wanted to see just what kinda guy he was.

Would he watch me fall, like everyone else?

Or would he catch me?

Standing up, I stretched my arms above my head, fingertips doing their best to touch the ceiling. My back arched, and I stood up on the balls of my feet. I loved stretching. Call me crazy, but I'm a dancer. We thought stretching hurt so good. The one problem with these full body stretches I loved so much was the fact it was a sure fire way for me to black out.

For as long as I could remember, I would have these little black outs. I didn't loose consciousness, though, so they weren't exactly "black outs", but I didn't know what else to call them. They would happen when I stood up, and occasionally when I was walking! That was scary. But this kind of stretch would definitely do it.

I waited until I started to feel lightheaded, and I shifted my stance slightly. Just in case he didn't catch me. Once the lightheadedness turned to dizziness, I let my arms fall. My vision darkened, and I felt my knees give, and I fell.

And I was rather shocked when I didn't hit the floor.

As my vision returned, along with a ringing in my ears (crap, I over did it), I felt an arm around my shoulders, and one across my waist.

After I could see again, I turned my head to look at Beetlejuice.

"You caught me." Holy freakin' crap!

"Yeah? So?"

"No one's ever caught me." This was definitely different.

Now he looked shocked. "This happened before?"

"What, me blacking out? Yeah, it's happened my entire life."

"And yer not worried?"

"Nope." One doctor said it was low blood sugar. With the way I eat, I doubted that. "It's the same thing as my hands. Which is genetic, by the way. My dad and sister have it, too. I haven't quit figured out the exact details, but I digress. The black outs are just something I've gotten used to. I've become a bit of an expert at falling."

He blinked. "Y'got a sister?"

"Yup. My birth parents are divorced. Me and Haley share a dad, while me and Zach share a mom. I'm the oldest."

"Huh. Sorry," he mumbled. That was the typical reaction.

"S'all good. It happens." At least I didn't think it was my fault anymore, but with that knowledge came the knowledge of my dad using me. So when I said it was all good? Big fat lie.

~*~*~*~*~*

Although I would have loved to "stay in my room" all day, I had to be sociable. So that meant I went grocery shopping with my mom, and read while they watched football. I hate football.

I told Beetlejuice he could leave, that it wasn't gonna bother me if he wasn't there. I mean, we were friends, but it wasn't like I _needed_ him.

But he didn't leave. It was rather disconcerting. I knew when he was there, even if I couldn't see him. It was like when I could tell if a tv was on, even if the screen was black. Almost like this electricity in the air. Gave me chills, it did.

And he had to have been bored out of his crazy mind.

Not fast enough, it was eleven at night, and I gave Mom and Mike a hug goodnight. I rarely gave kisses. Just wasn't something I did. Hugs, though. Those I needed.

As soon as I was in my room, Nero and Duchess trailing me, I shut the door, and flopped on my bed.

"Ain't my life boring as hell?" I asked out loud.

I heard him chuckle. "Ain't that bad."

I sat up to see him reclining in midair. "Ain't that bad? Hell, they watched football all freakin' day."

"Like I said, not that bad." He smirked when I sighed. "Now, go to sleep."

I blinked a few times. "Why?"

"'Cause, I want ya to see somethin' but we gotta wait. So, go to sleep."

"Fine," I said, as I snuggled up under my comforter. I had to move Nero, so he didn't get trapped. The lazy butt. "Turn on my music?"

His feet dropped down to the floor, and he walked over the the chest at the end of my bed, and he crouched in front of my laptop. "What do you want?"

"The I Am Ghost playlist."

When I heard "Crossing the River Styx" start playing, I laid down, took of my glasses, set them on the nightstand, and closed my eyes when the light switched off.

~*~*~*~*

I held the wooden stake loosely in my hand. There wasn't any point in holding it so tight my hand cramped. People just didn't seem to get that.

One would also think a medieval castle with no living people in it (save me and who I was attempting to rescue) would be pretty easy to get lost in. It wasn't like there were signs saying "This way to his chambers". But somehow, I knew exactly where to go.

Opening a door that looked like every other fuckin' door in this place, I knew I was in the right place. What other room would have a seriously huge freakin' four-poster bed, complete with dark red silk drapes.

When I walked into the bedroom, I drew in a sharp breath.

"Jessica." Her name fell from my lips in a sob. I was too late. Two puncture marks were clearly visible on her pale skin, still bleeding. Her blue eyes forever closed. I walked over to her, and brushed the light brown hair from her face. I still couldn't see the similarities in us, but everyone thought we were twins. Now, no one would make that assumption again.

I jerked when I heard the door slam. I whirled around, ready to ram the steak through his heart.

My eyes locked with his unnaturally green eyes. Big mistake. Never look a vampire directly in the eyes. I heard the stake clatter as it fell to the stone floor. I was fucked.

He closed the gap between us quickly, and his hand held my neck.

"Hey, Kitty. Now, yer all mine."

Fangs flashed, as he went for my vein--

--and I bolted awake, sitting up.

And for the second time in a twenty-four hour period, head butted Beetlejuice.

"OW! What the _fuck_, Kitty?!"

Okay, that one hurt. The pain spread from the middle of my forehead to the rest of my skull, throbbing with every heartbeat. And my heart was beating pretty fast at the moment.

Once the pain subsided to a dull throb, and my heart slowed down, I rubbed my neck, where Vamp-Beej almost got me. That was . . . I shuddered.

I grabbed my phone, and looked at the clock. One thirty. So eleven thirty back in Mesa. Scrolling through my contacts, I selected Jessica, and pushed the call button.

"'Allo, love, what's up?" she asked after the second ring.

"Hey, dude. I just had this crazy ass dream."

"Oh? What was it about?"

"Well, you kinda got bitten by a vampire, and, yeah."

"Awesome. Did I turn into a vampire, or did it kill me?"

"He, uh, kinda killed you. I was tracking him, trying to rescue you, but I was too late."

"Huh. You're weird."

I smiled. "Yeah, well, that's why you love me."

"Indeed."

"So, uh, I'll call you later. 'Kay?"

"Okie dokie."

I slid my phone shut, and rubbed my neck again. I've had my share of crazy ass dreams, but this one . . . was just goddamn freaky.

Then I grabbed my glasses so I could actually _see_, and looked Beetlejuice. He was glaring at me.

"I didn't mean to," I said. "Your head was in my way."

He rolled his eyes, and held his hand out.

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise."

Surprise? I liked surprises! I glanced at Nero and Duchess. They were still asleep. Then I took his hand. Since I could tell his was cold, that meant mine was warm. Woohoo! Awesome!

He hauled me up, and pulled me close to him. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I had no clue where to put mine, so I just kinda placed my hands lightly on his shoulders. Being this close to someone just wasn't something I did. Not a lot of opportunities for it.

"Alright, then," I said. "Let's do this thing."

He smirked. "Gotta hold on tighter than that, Kitty."

I felt my eye twitch. Um, okay? So, I slid my arms around his neck. "Better?"

His arms around me tightened. "It'll work. Close yer eyes."

I did so, and suddenly I wasn't standing on anything. In fact, it felt like there was nothing around me. I started to panic.

"Relax, Kitty," I heard Beetlejuice say, and then I could tell he was still holding me.

The initial panic of being alone faded, and just as quickly as it happened, that void feeling (if one can call feeling nothing a feeling . . . okay, that was just confusing, and it made no immediate sense to my scientific oriented mind.) disappeared. But I still wasn't standing on anything.

"You can open yer eyes now, kitten."

I opened one, and my face scrunched as I kept the other closed. He was smirking, the bastard. Always had that smug look on his face. Sometimes, I just wanted to smack it off. But at the moment, that would have required the loosening of my death grip around his neck. And I didn't see that happenin' anytime soon. At least not until there was something solid under me.

"Ya gonna look around, or what?"

Opening my other eye, I looked down. Trees. Lots of trees. That meant we were outside, but I wasn't cold in my pajama pants and t-shirt. Then I looked up.

"Oh, _wow_!"

Stars! So many stars! I'd never seen so many pinpricks of light. Each little distant fireball glittering away, like they didn't have a care in the world. Well, they didn't. I mean, they were just fireballs. Or suns for other solar systems. But to me, they were beautiful diamonds in the velvet sky.

Then I returned my attention to Beetlejuice. "How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I love stars."

He grinned. "That was easy. Whenever ya go outside at night, ya look up at the sky."

I looked back up to find the moon. I smiled softly when I found her. She was pretty, too. Not as much when she was full, or red, but still pretty.

"Hey, Kowai?"

"Hm?"

"When you look at the moon, do you see a man, or a bunny?"

He was silent for a moment.

"I see a rock."

"Oh. I see a bunny."

"What's a bunny doin' on the moon?"

"Japanese legend. I'll tell you later. I don't remember all the details."

All I could remember was the bunny sacrificed itself for the samurai's dinner, and the samurai sent the bunny's spirit to the moon.

~*~*~*~*

This time I woke up to Beetlejuice's voice. Sounded like he was talking to someone.

"They said _what?!_"

And he was angry.

Rolling over, I looked at the clock. The blue LED lights read "8:05". Cool, he let me sleep in. I always slept in on Sundays, so I was pretty happy.

Then I sat up, rubbed my face, and squinted in Kowai's direction. His back was turned to me, and he was talking on a cell phone. A flip phone, to be exact. Oh my God! Flip phones were, like, so four years ago!

Don't look at me like that. Phones are the only thing I care about when it comes to the latest fashions. I know what's hot, and what's not. Flip phones were definitely not. Touch screens were definitely hot. I was behind with my slide phone, but it was still kinda in because it had a mirror. Soon, though. Soon I would have a touch screen . . .

"Nightshade, tell them to get it in stock, or I will rip their heads off . . . . I thought they said this wouldn't happen again! . . . Hmm, maybe you should maim them, then. I'd have to make sure they didn't survive to keep my reputation up."

Okay . . . obviously there was something he needed that didn't seem his style. I tilted my head, watching him, trying to figure it out.

Beetlejuice ran his hand through his hair, and he pulled a lock forward to look at it. I think that was what he was doing. Then he smoothed his hair out, just to ruffle it up again.

I was confused. He was listening to whoever he was on the phone with, so I snuck up behind him. And I was rather surprised he didn't noticed. I could hear a woman's voice on the phone, but I couldn't make out any words. Sounded like Nights. But Beetlejuice had called her Nightshade. Musta been her nickname, or something.

He sighed, muttered "Fine," and shut the phone.

"What's up?"

I smirked when he jumped. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Nothin'."

"Didn't sound like nothin' to me. Was that Nights?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she want?"

"Yer not gonna stop, are ya?"

"Not likely," I said and ruffled his hair. But I stopped, my hand still in his hair. My smirk vanished.

Holy shit.

To confirm my suspicions, I stood up on my tippy-toes, and took a deep breath.

"You wash your hair," I said in a deadpan voice.

"Ya tell anyone, and I'll, uh, do somethin' to ya."

I grinned and ruffled his pale locks some more. "No worries. Your secret's safe with me! So, they didn't have the shampoo you wanted?"

"No. Second time this has happened."

"I can get you some, if ya'd like." I wanted to check out the town anyway.

The ghost shrugged. "Sure."

~*~*~*~*

A couple hours later, me and Beetlejuice were walking to the town. Okay, I was walking. He was floating. Bastard.

I had grabbed my iPod, and was listening to it, but Beetlejuice yanked one of the buds out of my ear.

I glared at him. "What?"

"So, parents divorced?"

"Yeah, I told you that."

"Yer not okay with it."

I stopped glaring, and look down where I was walking, hands shoved in the pockets of my black bubble trench coat.

"Not really, no. I was seven. We had just moved from Oklahoma. Dad's in the army, but back then it wasn't full time. So every month for one weekend he'd go away and do army stuff. I remember crawling into my parents' bed one of those nights, wanting my mom to read me my Peter Pan book. While she was reading it, I told her I didn't want to live with Dad anymore. I was only seven, but I knew things were different. I was upset because he wasn't paying as much attention to me as he used to. Not long after, my parents separated. For the longest time, I blamed myself. They all kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but I just wouldn't believe them. Then, really just a few months ago, I found out my dad was using me. He was getting back at my mom by making me believe it was my fault.

"Not long after my parents separated, Mom married Mike. Me and Mike got along pretty well. We always have. Then a year after that, Dad remarried.

"I hate her. Always have. She and that little spawn of hers." My voice had lowered, and I sneered. "She never liked me either. Fuckin' bitch. And does my dad ever take my side?" I stopped walking and started yelling. "No! He always goes back to her! He didn't do _shit_ when that woman called my school and had security take me out of class to search me for knives! All because her little bastard of a son pissed me off!"

I stopped my rant, breathing hard, tears threatening to spill. I couldn't tell him the rest of the story. I only knew him for a week. What would he think of me if he knew the rest?

He was watching me. He didn't say anything.

That was all I could take. Tears fell down my face, and I crouched down, hugging myself, as I cried.

"Dad said he cares, but he doesn't," I sobbed.

But I stopped when I felt arms around me. I looked up to see Beetlejuice doing his best to hold the little sobbing ball I'd become.

"Kitty," he said quietly. "I'm not any good at this kinda shit. So--"

"Just hold me. That's all I need."

He nodded, and I stood up so it wouldn't be so awkward.

And he held me.

* * *

**AN:** If you haven't noticed, all the chapter titles are song lyrics. Yup. This one took me forever to find. Um, there is a poll up on my profile. I'll love you forever if you vote, and I'll love you for all eternity if you review! Kisses!


	6. Chapter 5: A Heart That Isn't Cold

**AN:** I have never stayed in a dorm. However, I have stayed in barracks. Both officer and enlisted. So I'm basing Kitty's stay in the dorms on that. And, yes, I went to the officer's quarters to take my shower. That was where Dad was staying, so that's where I went. I absolutely refused to use the ones in the "enlisted" barracks. The end of this chapter is really important. It starts off a whole lotta stuffs. Ummm . . . oh! "By the by" is the Irish version of "by the way". Kitty is Irish. Thanks to Yenattirb, Calm-Waters, Animekitty47, Dark Angel Erissa, Morbid Crow, and HeartRose for their reviews. Holy crap. Six people! I feel lurved!!

Chapter 5: A Heart That Isn't Cold

* * *

My dorm room mate person had already left. Which was a good thing. I didn't feel like trying to find a place I could world jump without an audience. I was already fucking late.

As I rushed about the smallish room, trying to find an outfit, I recalled our meeting a few days earlier.

When I had entered the room, Beetlejuice behind me (Okay, that was weird because he was disguised as Betty, since guys couldn't just walk around the girls' dorm, and he was a better looking chick than I am. How screwed up is _that_?!) and the first thing Ms Claire Brewster said to me was, "Like, oh my _gawd_! It's, like, Jackie the Ripper!"

I had opted to wear my black trench coat, pullover, dark blue jeans, and black boots. But I didn't think I looked like a serial killer!

Since I seem to have a problem with _thinking_ before I speak, I had said to her, with a perfectly straight face, "I don't eat kidneys."

The two blondes had looked at me like I had grown another head. Or if maybe there was a bit of uneaten kidney around my mouth. Who knows?

Anyway, I couldn't just stop. "Jack the Ripper ate part of Catherine Eddowes' kidney. She was his fourth victim, by the by." Then, I had walked into the room, placed my bags on the empty bed, and started putting things away. "I, however, eat brains." See, I told you I couldn't stop. "But don't worry," I had added, glancing at Claire, "I only eat the brains of people with abilities. So I can absorb said abilities." I had grabbed my box from the confused Beetlejuice/Betty. "And I'll eat liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti."

And she had called me a freak.

Oh well.

Then she had left, and Kowai had surprised me when (s)he said, "Didn't think Claire Brewster would be yer age."

I still hadn't asked what he had meant by that.

Fuckin' egg, I was still late!

I checked the pile of clothes in my arms, making sure I had everything. My shampoo and stuff was already at the Roadhouse, so I didn't have to worry about that.

Yeah, that was weird, too.

The dorms had this shower room. I refused to take a shower in a community shower room thing. It was not cool.

So, Kowai came to my rescue and said he had a working shower at the Roadhouse. Apparently, it even had hot water. And _he_ wouldn't kick me out. That sold me.

We had agreed I couldn't use the chant. I figured it wasn't a good idea having the dorm room turn into a medieval castle tower room. Therefore, Beetlejuice gave me a necklace I could use to world jump. Yeah, that was my own term for it. All I had to do was the whole his-name-three-times thing, and think of going to him.

I wasn't sure if it was just some necklace he had and juiced it, or if it was originally intended for this kinda thing. Somehow, I doubted it was the latter.

The pendent was a five-pointed star inside a circle, with a red cat's-eye gem in the center. It hung just below the dip in my collar bone. And it was made with black gold. I wasn't all that fond of gold, but I still liked the necklace.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, and said his name.

I still hated that void I had to go through. It still made absolutely no sense. Which was _the most_ frustrating thing. Ever.

When there was substance around me again, I opened my eyes. I was in the living room. But Beetlejuice wasn't.

Okay . . . that was new.

"Hey, Beej?" I called, slowly walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

Then I heard a door slam behind me. I turned, and saw him leaning against the door to his bedroom. He looked kinda flustered, and maybe a tad bit guilty. He was trying to hide it, being all nonchalant, hands in the pockets of his striped pants. Of course, it might have worked better if he was wearing more than just the pants, and he hadn't slammed the door.

"Hey, Kitty. Yer, uh, early."

"Um, no? I'm late, actually."

"Really?"

"Yup," I said, shifting my bundle of clothes so I could take off my jacket. The only problem with coming to the Neitherworld for my shower was I always got here in my Neitherworld duds. Meaning a corset. I couldn't get it off by myself.

I guess he got the hint, since he came over and turned me around so he could get at the laces.

"So, is she any good?" I asked.

"No idea what yer talkin' about." I heard him mumble.

I looked over my shoulder at him, and gave him my best I-wasn't-born-yesterday look.

He glanced at me, then returned his attention to the laces. "I've been with better."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Why are ya curious?"

I meowed in answer.

He smirked, but didn't say anything.

"Why are you curious about my curiousness?"

"Yer not jealous?"

I blinked. Honestly, I hadn't expected that. "Why would I--Look, I don't have time for this particular conversation. Can I come back tonight?"

I saw him shrug. "Sure." He finished with the corset, and asked, "What time?"

"Probably about eight. Eight thirty, maybe."

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem."

"Sweet," I said, and started walking to the bathroom. "Oh, and Kowai?"

"Hm?"

I looked over my shoulder again and grinned. "You look good with sex hair."

~*~*~*~*~*

I let out a noisy sigh, and flopped back on my temporary bed.

Time for me to have a conversation with Beetlejuice that I had never expected to have with him.

So I said his name again, and tried to ignore the void. Still hated that . . . thing.

And yelped when I hit the floor.

I heard Beetlejuice chuckle and ask, "Ya weren't standin' up when ya did it, huh?"

"Shuddup," I mumbled, sitting up. One problem with my Neitherworld duds was I had to move the goggles every time. It wasn't that big a deal. Except when I went back to my side, I'd forget to move them back down, and I'd show up with my glasses on top of my head.

I got up, and stretched (my arms in front of me to prevent any black outs). I looked towards Kowai and found him lounging on the couch. I took the empty end.

"So," he said. "What's with this . . . particular conversation?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I love you--"

And I had never seen the guy move that fast. That or gravity decided to pull real hard on him. On moment, he's all laid-back. Next moment, he's on the floor.

"Whoa, Kitty, I don't--" he started when he got to his knees, but I held up my hand to interrupt him.

"Are you going to let me finish?"

He nodded.

"Okay, but not till you get yer ass back up here. Got it?"

Beetlejuice nodded again, and got back on the couch. Sitting as far from me as possible. Jeez, men.

"Alright, I'm going to reword this so you don't have another panic attack," I said slowly. "Let's say, for the purposes of this conversation only, hypothetically speaking . . ." I paused. "Okay?" When he nodded, I continued with, "I _hypothetically_ love you."

"Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically." Okay, it seemed we were on the same page now. "Since I hypothetically love you, I want you to be happy. If I truly love you. Therefore, I will never be jealous."

He was silent for a minute. "I don't get it."

I knew he wouldn't.

"Okay. I love you, right? That means I want you to be happy. Following me so far? Good. Now, let's say you've met this girl. She's totally awesome, and you think she's the one for you--"

"Wait, do I know you love me?"

"Ummm, would it help you to understand if you don't know?"

"Probably."

"Okay, then, you don't know. Alright. So yeah, you meet this girl, and she's totally all that and a bag chips. Normally, chicks would get jealous, right? Well, I think jealousy is one hell of an ugly monster, and it makes me ugly too. If I get jealous, I see that as me loving myself more than I love you. So, back to you and the new girl. I can see that she makes you happy. And since I truly love you, all I want is you to be happy. If that means I'm out of the picture. Then, so be it."

It looked like he was thinking it over, since his gaze was no longer on me. Then his eyes flicked back to mine.

"Will you still love me?"

I smiled softly. "I will always love you."

* * *

**AN:** Say it with me! Awwww. *blinks* Ooo, I should do a chapter where I can use Untouched by The Veronicas. I think it'd be awesome. Okay, next chapter! It will be from Beetlejuice's POV, and it will answer the MOST ASKED QUESTION in regards to Kitty. That's right, folks! Next chapter, you'll find out Kitty's real name! Yay!


	7. Chapter 6:Kylie, Give Me Just the Chance

**AN:** Another short one, but there wasn't much to put in this one. And it's from BJ's POV. The big chunks of italic text is the stuff in her journal. Thanks to Dark Angel Errisa, Morbid Crow, HeartRose, Calm-Waters, and Animekitty47 for their wonderful reviews. I love you guys!

Chapter 6: Kylie, Give Me Just the Chance

* * *

Since Kitty was busy with her studies, I had abso-fuckin'-lutely nothin' to do.

Heh, I wouldn't've if I hadn't nicked her diary.

I was loungin' on my couch, the little black and white book in my hand. Kitty liked black and white. She liked red, too. Made her pretty easy to please.

There was a little black elastic band holding the book shut, with a small metal medallion type deal with a butterfly on it. Somehow, I don't think she bought it herself.

I slipped the band off and opened to the very first page.

_This journal_ _belongs to Kylie Rutledge_

Kylie? Her name's Kylie?

Huh.

I flipped to the next page, but it was blank. Then the next one. She wrote in _pink_?! Umm, maybe that was all she had? Her handwriting was messy, and it looked like she didn't believe in the use of paragraphs.

Also, Kitty didn't date it. Unless it was those symbols . . . .

_I guess since I have this, I might as well use it. But what does one write in a journal? One's dreams and aspirations? Likes and dislikes? I can't remember what else she asked about Mr Wilaby. Mr Wilaby . . . not a very nice guy. Or does one write about one's life? About what's going on? Perhaps it's a combination. I guess I'll just write what I want to. Know what? I'd like to know why I'm shivering. I'm not cold. Hell, I'm wearing a trench coat! But nonetheless, I'm shaking and I don't understand it. Some things just make no sense. Know what else I'd like? To be held._

Damn, this girl's really random. I mean, I knew that before, but . . . damn! Okay, where was I?

_I'm alone. I'm not trying to be all emo about it, but . . . . You just get tired of being alone for almost 20 years. I've only had one actual boyfriend._

What, were the others fake?

_I'm 19, almost 20, and I've only had one guy, and that was two years ago. It only lasted for 7 weeks (the only reason I know that is it started on Halloween, and ended the last day of the semester) and I have no idea why he broke up with me. Am I upset? No. I've moved on. But he was my first (kiss, that is) so it's not something I'm going to forget._

Gods, I should hope not.

_Oh, right, back to what I want._

See? I told ya she was random!

_I want a guy who loves me for me and all my little . . . quirks? Someone not afraid to hold my hand. Someone to wrap his arms around me and hold me close. I wanna hear his heartbeat and his breath (how I love those sounds) as I lay my head against his chest._

Looks like Kitty's a hopeless romantic.

_And I don't want him skinny._

What?! Did I read that right?

"'And I don't want him skinny'," I read out loud. "Okay, maybe she ain't that much of a hopeless romantic."

_He's gotta be able to take a glomp from me._

"The fuck's a _glomp?_ Guess I'll have ta ask her about that one."

_But I'm not saying I want him fat, either. Broad. That's what I like. Maybe like a Viking? They were pretty big, right? I mean, come on, some puny little man aint' gonna do a blood eagle on somebody._

I couldn't help but laugh. She wanted a Viking? Damn good thing I came along!

_And he's gotta have a nice sexy chest. Mm-mm. Like Ronan from Stargate: Atlantis. He's a nice hunk of man flesh. So is Jayne Cobb. And Sylar! Yummy!_

"A nice hunk of man flesh? Can't say I've ever heard that, Kitty. And who the hell are these other guys?!"

_I'm still shivering, and it still makes no sense. I'm not nervous or anything so . . . Meh. "I see you lying next to me with words I thought I'd never say awake and unafraid, asleep, or dead". That's from one of my top favorite songs. "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance. Music is a big part of my life. I listen to it all the time. I'm probably addicted, but I don't really care. I used to play the saxophone, but I quit band because my teacher told me I needed to get a private tutor to get into honors' band. Fuck that! I was the best. But he kinda screwed that up. Now I dance. I love dancing. It's the only time I'm not clumsy. I mostly do entertainment dancing like tap, ballet, latin. Then, I don't need a partner. I'd love to dance with someone. Prom didn't count, cuz neither of them could actually dance. But I have an issue with my hands. It's genetic, actually. See, they get cold, and when I'm nervous, they get clammy, too. Total yuck. I get real nervous around people. It sucks. But Daddy says it'll go away for the most part. I have noticed it's been happening less lately. Yay!_

And that was the end of the first one.

I skimmed through the next couple pages. She wrote about school, mostly. Come on! Where's all the good stuff?! The naughty dreams girls always write about 'cause they're too embarrassed--hey, what a minute.

_So, I met this guy yesterday. He's kinda crazy. And awesome. And I absolutely love his suit! I want one. No, I want his! *evil laugh* Yeah, I've named him Kowai. I don't want to write his name down, because it's kinda like magic, and I don't want to share him. But, wow! He's so freakin' awesome! He's my new best friend. Yeah, I kinda make friends pretty easy. Well, it takes me awhile for me to make them potential friends. But after that, it's all down hill! And he's kinda, well, sexy. For a dead guy. Yup, he's a ghost. And what's even more awesome about this ghost guy is I can see him! Not like the other one. I never did manage to see him. Or even get his name. But I think he left. Which is a-okay with me, cuz I gots my Kowai now!_

So, I'm sexy for a dead guy. Alright, I can deal with that.

I flipped to the next page, but it was blank.

"Well, Kylie, looks like we need to go dancin'!"

She wasn't Lyds, but she was definitely better than nothin'. Okay, Kitty was pretty awesome, too.

Still not Lyds. But she's damn fuckin' close.

* * *

**AN:** Wee! Next chapter will be longer. You'll also find out what Kowai means. Hopefully, I'll have it up before next Friday (Feb 5). I'm having surgery that day. All four wisdom teeth will be removed. So I'm hopin' I'll have the next chappie up before then.


	8. Chapter 7: She's Touching His Chest Now

**AN:** See? I told you I'd make up for last chapter! We get some . . . _action_ in this chapter.

Beetlejuice: *waggles eyebrows suggestively*

Um, yeah, not that kind of action. So this chapter probably has a high T rating or a low M rating. If you've read the rest of my stuff, you'll know that means blood. Thanks to Morbid Crow, HeartRose, Calm-Waters and Dark Angel Erissa for their reviews. Kisses!

Chapter 7: But She's Touching His Chest Now

* * *

Our agreement was Beetlejuice would pretty much let me do my stuff during the week, and I would stay in the Neitherworld from Saturday afternoon until Sunday evening. I thought it was a great plan!

Until today.

Which is Saturday.

This was to be the first time I stayed the night at a guy's house. Of course, I hadn't thought of that during our negotiations. Nope. That thought came to me this morning when I woke up.

And I was damn certain if I didn't show up at the Roadhouse in five seconds, he'd come drag me there.

"Might as well get this over with," I mumbled. This time when I world jumped, I made sure I was standing. You'd think I'd learn that lesson the first time. But no. I had done it again. And I wouldn't be surprised if it happened another time. That kind of stuff took me forever to learn. Like drinking forty-six ounces of tea and I can't exactly go to the bathroom because I'm alone at work. I know full well the consequences of drinking that tea, but I still do it anyway.

Ignoring the void _that still fucking annoyed the hell outta me_, I popped into the living room of the Roadhouse. I dropped my overnight bag on the table in between the couch and the entertainment center, and dropped into the armchair. I almost draped my leg over the arm, but remembered I was currently in a skirt. Sitting up straight, I crossed my legs. That was a close one.

Beetlejuice was ignoring me, laying on his back on the couch, one arm behind his head, and the other up, holding a silver chain with a ring on the end. He was twisting the chain, watching the ring spin.

"Who was she?" I asked quietly. I'm a hopeless romantic, so I could sense these things. And I didn't really expect an answer, so if I was wrong, it didn't matter.

"Lydia," he said. Did he just answer my question?

"That's a pretty name," I said. I always did like that name. That and Anastasia.

"Yeah. Me and Lyds . . . we were best friends."

"But you wanted more?"

"We had started datin'."

"What happened?"

He glanced at me before he answered. "When she was seventeen, some men hurt her. Real bad. I fixed it, and then I killed them, so they couldn't do it again. That was when we started datin'. Her eighteenth birthday was six months later. The Powers That Be had managed ta figure out what I had done, and they used a spell to fix all that. I haven't seen her fer twenty years."

"Oh my God. That's . . . that's horrible!" Why did they do that? He was only trying to protect her! I wanted to go give him a hug, but he wasn't done talking.

"She was the only thing that mattered. The only thing that still matters. I don't give a damn about anyone else."

My expression froze in shock. What? I thought _we_ were friends!

"And when I find her, we're gonna be together again."

"What are you gonna do until then," I asked, somehow managing to keep my voice even.

"I've got you ta keep me entertained," he said.

_Entertained_?! I stood up, and glared at him. "I thought we were friends."

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"But I guess I'm just a plaything," I said, angry. "Know what? Fuck you, Beetlejuice." I turned to walk out the door.

I heard him get up and say, "Kitty, wait! I didn't mean--" before I slammed the door shut.

As I walked down the twisting road, I angrily swiped at any tears that escaped. I didn't know _why_ I was crying. I knew there was something like that in his history. All the times he had a distant look on his face. All the times he'd suddenly glare at me when I did something. All the times he got depressed. I don't think he knew I knew about those times. But he was my friend! Friends pay attention to that kinda thing! But I guess I wasn't his friend. Just something to help pass the time. Bastard.

"Hey there, beautiful!"

I jumped when a guy suddenly appeared on my left. He had short dirty blond hair, and the pale skin of a dead person. His pale blue eyes glittered as he looked at me. He was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, and plain white sneakers.

"Um, hi?"

"So, tell me what a gorgeous girl like you is doin' walkin' around all by herself?"

"I kinda had--" I didn't get to finish before he grabbed my hand and ran his thumb over my ring finger. His nails were a dark orange. Poltergeist?

"No wedding ring, so I'm guessin' boyfriend troubles?"

"He's not my--"

"Well, let me tell you, he's a first class idiot!"

I smirked. "Why is that?"

"'Cause Juice should know better than to let his little kitten out all by herself."

"Wha--" but everything went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*

My moan came out kinda funny due to the cloth tied around my head, gagging me. I tried to rub my face, but I couldn't move either of my hands. Opening my eyes, I saw my wrists were tied to the arms of the chair I was sitting in. Leaning over, I saw my ankles were tied to the legs of the chair.

Well, fuck.

"Hello, gorgeous."

I jerked back when Blondie's face was suddenly _right there _in mine.

"You've been out for awhile, sweetheart. I think I might have overdone it. Oh well, there isn't any damage, and I had fun while you were unconscious," he said with a leer.

I must have looked shocked again, because he was laughing as he walked away. Oh my God, I've been kidnapped by a . . . a . . . God I didn't even know! I whimpered and fought against my bonds.

Then what he said finally clicked.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!! I've been _violated_!

"There's no use trying to escape, baby doll," he said when he came back. He knelt in front of me, and I really didn't like the way he had his hands on my knees. "You can't get out. Besides, where would go if you did?" As he talked, he had gotten closer, hands sliding up my legs. Stupid. His face was in head butt range.

I attacked him like a cobra. I threw my head head forward, and connected with his forehead with a loud _crack!_ He jumped back with a yelp, holding his head, and glared at me. I gave him my best growl around my gag. Fuckin' bastard. That's what he got for touching me.

Then he backhanded me, and I my head snapped to the side. I could taste the metallic of my blood.

"Don't you _dare_ attack me, you scrawny little bitch!"

"And don't you fuckin' _touch_ her!" There was a flash of bright green, and when I turned to look at Blondie, Beetlejuice was kneeling in front of me. "Hey, Kitty," he said, untying the knot behind my head.

"I thought--" I started to say once the gag was removed but Beetlejuice interrupted me.

"No questions," he told me, moving to the bonds at my wrists. "We gotta get outta here before Alpha gets up."

"And you've failed, Juice," I heard Blondie--no, Alpha say. He came up behind Beetlejuice, grabbed him, and slammed him against the wall.

They were talking, but I was too busy trying to undo the rest of my bonds. When I got the last one on my ankle, I heard Beetlejuice scream.

No.

_He was hurting her. That little bastard was hurting my sister. I ran over to them, and picked her up to get her away from him. He was behind me now, and I guess he thought he could hurt me, too. His hand's around my throat. Idiot. His thumb was right over my mouth. I bit down. Hard. I could taste his blood._

He was hurting my Kowai.

I growled again, and launched myself at Alpha's back. I grabbed the side of his neck, and jerked the collar down to expose the area of the curve between his neck and shoulder.

I bit down, and his blood spurted into my mouth.

It was cold, thick. And it tasted . . . sweet. But I couldn't place it. And it tasted like electricity.

Something in me snapped, and I bit down harder, my nails digging into his skin. I could feel the electric chill run down my throat and into my system. I wanted more. I couldn't stop.

I heard someone call my name.

I ignored them.

Alpha was getting weaker.

He was dropping to his knees.

I heard my name again.

Why wouldn't they shut up?

Didn't they know I was busy?

"Kylie!"

I jerked my heard up and looked at Beetlejuice. Then I looked down at Alpha. There was blood all over his neck, and it was staining his shirt. I let go and stood up, taking several steps away from him. He just laid there.

Beetlejuice was standing in front of me, his hands on either side of my face.

"Kylie?"

I opened my mouth, and a chunk of Alpha-flesh fell. _Ewww._ Maybe I should have opened my mouth before I looked up.

"Beej, I--I vamped on him." Ahhh, I was all vampire-like! "Oooh, I don't feel so good . . . ."

"No fuckin' duh. Come on, Kylie," he said, and next thing I know, I'm hanging over his shoulder.

Oooh, I really didn't feel good.

I heard him call for Ginger and Jacques, and I could only make out bits and pieces of what they were saying.

". . . happened?"

I could feel bony hands help me on to the couch. I kept my eyes closed.

"Ginger, go get . . ."

"Okay."

" . . . bucket of some kind."

"Oui."

My eyes fluttered open when I felt something warm press against my forehead. "Beej?"

"Shhh, just relax, Kitty."

"'Kay," I mumbled and closed my eyes again.

"Jacques! Where's that damn bucket!"

I could hear the skeleton say some stuff in french. Judging by the tone, I'd guess he was swearing.

"Kowai, I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Yeah, I know. That's why _I need the damn bucket_!"

I guess he finally got the bucket. He made me sit up, and any control I had over my stomach was gone.

Good thing I had the bucket.

I clutched it in front of me while I purged my system off all the blood. And apparently stomach acid. That was gross.

My throat burned, and my stomach muscles were yelling at me. I flopped back down, and I felt the warm thing on my head again. I touched it, and found out it was a wash cloth.

Somebody took the bucket, and I felt the couch shift. I opened one of my eyes and saw Beetlejuice sitting next to me, holding the wash cloth to my head.

"What the fuck were you thinkin', Kitty?"

"I heard you scream."

"So? _I _can take care of myself. _You_, however . . . ."

I opened my other eye, and saw red staining his jacket at his shoulder. "You're hurt."

"It's just a scratch."

"Fuck that, scratches don't bleed that much. It needs to be clean," I said, trying to stand up.

"Kylie, sit. It'll heal! Ya don't need ta worry about it."

"Yes, I need to worry about it. Take off your shirt," I ordered, slipping out of my jacket. I tossed it on the armchair, and snatched the wash cloth from him. "And how the hell do you know my name?"

"I heard yer mom say it," he replied. He winced as he removed his suit jacket.

"Oh," I said.

After he had taken off his tie and shirt, I sat sideways on his lap. I dipped the wash cloth into the bowl of warm water (At least, I think it was warm. Having cold hands kinda throws off your ability to accurately feel temperature.) behind me on the coffee table. When I went to start wiping away the blood, I stopped.

Alpha tasted sweet, and I knew I had tasted whatever it was before.

Did all poltergeists taste the same?

Before I was able to process what I was about to do, I leaned forward and licked his shoulder.

"Kitty?! What the fuck?!"

"You taste like vanilla."

"Of course, I fucking taste like vanilla!"

"Alpha didn't."

"No, he wouldn't! We all taste different! Energy signatures."

"Oh," I said. Again. Then I started wiping away the blood.

My mechanism for dealing with things I have no idea how to deal with (and being kidnapped and possibly . . . possibly . . . yeah, not thinking about that, fell into this category) was to laugh. It usually was an awkward laugh, but it was still a laugh. That also included cracking jokes. Usually inappropriate ones.

"I just had a brilliant idea, Beej."

"What."

"Bondage."

"What?!"

The complete and utter shock on his face was priceless, and I started cracking up. Man, now I couldn't finish what I was gonna say.

"It means 'scary'," I said instead.

"No, I'm pretty sure bondage means I tie ya up 'cause yer kinky like that."

"No, silly, kowai means scary!"

"Ya think I'm scary?"

"I think you can be. I don't know, I just thought it fit."

He didn't say anything, and I finished cleaning his wound. It looked like like a scratch now, but I knew it had been worse before. I guess ghosts heal pretty quick.

"Um, Kowai?"

"Yeah?"

"He said he . . . while I was unconscious, Alpha said he . . . ." I couldn't finish.

"I'm not gropin' you," he said, and placed his hand on my chest. Then he leaned forward, and pressed his ear against my back.

"Um, Beej, what are you--"

"Hush."

I shut up.

It seemed like forever before he said, "Kitty, you _can_ breath, y'know."

I rolled my eyes, and let out the breath I had been holding.

He sat up, and smiled. "He didn't touch you."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"'Kay. You can move your hand now. Otherwise, I'll assume you're groping me."

He laughed, and moved his arms so they were around my waist before he pulled me closer. When he tucked my head under his chin, I tensed up.

"Kylie, don't tell me no one's done this fer ya."

"Um, no." I guess today was for first times! Oh, crap. If sex somehow managed to get in this picture, somebody was gonna get punched. Or castrated with a rusty spatula.

I could hear Beetlejuice breathing, and I relaxed against him.

"What's that sound?" I asked after a few minutes.

"What's it sound like?"

"I dunno."

"Then I can't tell ya what it is."

"Like a," I paused, trying to figure it out. "Rushing?"

"My heart."

My brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"A ghost is made up of energy. Energy gives off heat. A ghost's heart has ta keep the blood in constant, even motion to keep us cold. If not, we over heat, and it can get pretty messy. Then we're in the hospital for a month, trying ta get back ta normal."

"So your heart's kinda like a turbine?"

"Exactly."

Wow. That was kinda awesome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How is she?" Ginger asked the ghost.

Beetlejuice tilted his head to look at the girl asleep on his lap. "She's doin' better than I expected."

"That's good," the spider said. "If she sleeps like that, her neck will be sore."

"I figured. I wanted to wait before I moved her. Don't wanna wake her up." He slipped his arm under her legs, and slowly stood up, trying not to wake her.

Beetlejuice managed to carry her to his room, and laid her in his coffin shaped bed.

Kitty rolled over on her side, and curled up in a little ball.

He smiled, and slid her goggles off her head, setting them on the bedside table. Then his smile faded, and he brushed aside the lock of honey brown hair that fell in her face.

"Yer not a plaything, Kylie. Yer more important than I wanna admit," he said quietly. He lightly kissed her temple and left.

Damnit, she was complicating things.

* * *

**AN:** What do you think of the end?


	9. Chapter 8: Just Dance, It'll Be Okay

**AN:** I will never take chewing for granted again. I can't wait till I'm healed enough to eat meat again. At the moment, I'm stuck with soup and mashed potatoes. Okay, enough of that. There was a mistake last chapter. Beej said he hasn't seen Lyds for 20 years. I lied. He hasn't seen her for 40 years. Um, if you want to see some awesome flamenco dancing and music, search Peter Torsiello, Lilliana de Leon, or Flor Y Piedra in YouTube All three should get you the same thing. Lilliana was my Latin Dance teacher two semesters ago, and her husband, Peter, is an amazing guitar player. They're also pretty amazing people. I don't think the dance I was in made it to YouTube, though. Um, many many thanks to Morbid Crow, Dark Angel Erissa, HeartRose, Animekitty47, and Calm-Waters for their reviews.

Chapter 8: Just Dance, It'll Be Okay

* * *

My second grade teacher changed my life. Before second grade, I was on the sociable side of life. The only thing I lived for was helping others.

Then one day, I walked into the classroom, and my desk was pushed up against the wall. Away from everyone else.

My second grade teacher hated me.

Might have had something to do with me being one of a handful white kids in that entire school.

Since then, I've been quite. Watching life from the sidelines. Wanting to be a part of it, but never going for it.

But, no matter how many times I knew that answer, and didn't raise my hand . . . no matter how many times I never announced my test grade . . . eventually, I would hear: "Hey, Kylie, what did you get for number six?"

And it would all go to hell.

Which is where I am now.

At least this demon knew how to bribe me.

Sucking on my vanilla bean frappachino with a shot of carmel, I watched Claire butcher her derivatives.

"You said you're in Calculus II, right?", I asked her when she failed again.

"Yeah."

"So this should be a review."

"Like, do you honestly think I, like, paid attention in that class?" she asked me, brow raised.

"Well, _yeah_." I mean, duh. "How the hell else did you pass?"

"I screwed the professor."

If I hadn't have been watching her face, I would honestly tell you she hadn't said that. But I had been watching her face, and her mouth had moved when she said those words.

"Let me guess: you have a female professor now?"

"Yeah, so could you, like, tutor me?"

"Sure, whatever. As long as you buy me more Starbucks." Normally, I'd do it for free, but, come on, this is Starbucks we're talking about here! That, and she pissed me off. Seriously, it's Saturday. I had to go see Beetlejuice in a couple hours. And at the rate this was going, I'd be here till Monday.

One thing about me, despite my laid-back attitude, is I have very little patience. And what patience I have is directed to _not_ strangling the idiot I'm dealing with. Claire was really testing my limits. Really? She didn't know how to do the chain rule? My God!

Not being able to watch her fail any longer, I grabbed the book and paper from her. "Look, I've got someplace to be tonight, so I'll do this assignment for you." I glanced up at her face. "But you gotta learn this stuff. I ain't gonna be there to take your tests. Got it?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had no idea what I was going to do about Claire. I had shown a weakness by doing that assignment for her.

Damn. I still let people use me as a doormat.

This time when I showed up in the Neitherworld, I was in Beetlejuice's garage. Just as cluttered as the rest of his house. You know I love it! Personally, I hated when a place was tidy. Made it feel fake.

But this time, there was a car in the garage. A dark red, 1968 Ford Mustang-style convertible with black leather interior.

"Holy shit," I whispered, running my hand lightly along the front fender.

And it _meep-meep_ed at me.

And I heard a bang from the back, and Beetlejuice's inventive swear words.

I just stared at the front end of the car, it's headlight eyes with cat-like irises staring back at me.

"Hey, Kitty!"

I looked up from the car's eyes to see Beetlejuice standing behind the car. He was wearing a mechanic's outfit in his usual stripes, and he was wiping his greasy hands on a greasy, purple handkerchief. At least, I think it was purple.

"Hi, Beej. Um, what's up with the car?"

"Like her?"

"Yeah, I think she's gorgeous," I said, looking over the car again.

It, no, _she_ meeped and . . . purred? I guess she liked my answer.

"Good. Me and Lyds used ta have a car. We built him. Called him the Dragster of Doom. Doomie fer short. So when I lost my babes, I lost Doomie, too. Tried ta build him again, but I could never find the parts."

"Babes?"

"Yeah. That's what I called Lydia. Like when I call you 'kitten'. Same thing," he said with a shrug.

No, it wasn't the same thing. If it was, he'd call me 'babes', too. But he was a guy. He wouldn't understand it if I told him.

"So," I started when he didn't continue, "what's her name?"

Beetlejuice shrugged again. "Dunno. Haven't come up with anythin' yet."

If I wasn't already 'Kitty', I'd suggest that. And 'Neko' wouldn't work because she looked like a Mustang, which wasn't a japanese car.

I went through all the horses whose names I could remember: Skydancer, Tiny, Boon Tracker . . . .

"Phoenix?" Ah, yes, she was a feisty little colt.

"How the fuck did you come up with that? She's a Mustang who purrs and has cat eyes."

"I knew a horse named Phoenix."

"A horse."

"That's what I said. Besides, shouldn't we ask the car is she likes it?" Not waiting for an answer from the poltergeist, I knelt in front of the red Mustang. "Hey, what do you think of 'Phoenix'?"

The car just looked at me.

"Okay, I guess you don't like that. How about 'Scarlet'?"

_Meep, meep!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*

We had just gotten back to the Roadhouse after taking Scarlet for a test drive. Seems she was a bit of a speed demon. I absolutely loved her, and I think she's rather fond of me, too. She acted like a typical cat towards Beetlejuice, though. She'll put up with him.

I curled up on the couch and turned on the tv. Wonderful thing about Neitherworld tv: all the shows were something that showed in the Livingrealm. But the Neitherworld didn't get it until it was either cancelled or it was over. So I couldn't watch Heroes over here yet, but Dollhouse had just started.

"Ya plan on gettin' kidnapped again, tonight?" Beetlejuice asked when he sat next to me.

I pretended to think about it. "No, don't think so. But you know me. I like to be all spontaneous. Why? What's up?"

"Nights wants to do this gig."

What's life without a little melodrama? I leaned over the arm of the couch, flung the back of my hand to my forehead, and said all dramatically, "You're leaving me? Oh, cruel fates! How will I ever survive without you! Even though it would only be for a little bit, I can't bear the thought of being separated from you! My poor, mortal heart couldn't take it. Thou art--" Then I screamed. "You bastard! Stop tickling me!

But he didn't! That damn ghost had me pinned in the corner of the couch. Never shoulda let him figure out I was extremely ticklish. I tried twisting to get away, but when that didn't work, I tried kicking.

"If you don't stop I'll bite you!" I managed to say between gasps.

"Yer not gonna bite me."

Snarling, I twisted again to get his shoulder in range and bit him (not hard, obviously) and made _nom nom_ sounds.

He jerked back and I grinned. "Ha! I nomed your shoulder."

"Ya bit me."

"I told ya I would!"

And then he attacked me again! Gah! Fuckin' bastard! This time I got a hold of his tie and started pulling back. Complete with growls, of course.

Which was how Ginger and Jacques found us.

"It's not what you think," I said around the tie still in my mouth. Yeah, Beetlejuice might have his hands on my waist and me under him, with my hands pushing against his chest, and his tie in my mouth, but it really wasn't what they were thinking. Assuming they were thinking what I thought they were thinking. And if they were thinking what I though they were thinking what did that say about my thought process. Probably my mind's been in the gutter for too long.

It times like these I wish I were a telepath.

~*~*~*~*~*

The gig turned out to be something at the bar they always go to. The Three Fates, I think. Beej wasn't telling me what it was exactly, but he said I'd like it.

I was sitting with Derrick, waiting for whatever it was to happen.

"So, Derrick," I said after some awkward silence.

"Yeah?"

"You and Nights are married?"

"Yup. About fifteen years now."

My jaw dropped. _Fifteen years_?! But, he was only, what, late twenties? Unless he wasn't alive.

"I thought you were a breather," I said, very confused.

"I am. I never died. When a breather marries a ghost, they pretty much become immortal. It's kinda annoyin' actually."

"Oh. Do you two have any kids? Would that even work?"

"Yeah it would work. It's possible to have half-ghosts. But Nights . . . can't."

"Wow, that . . . sucks." Yup, that's me. Skilled in the arts of communication.

He shrugged. "It happens."

Any further conversation was cut off when the lights went out, and a spotlight illuminated the little stage. Oooo, fancy.

I had the feeling we were going to have to sit through some stand-up comedy.

But that feeling quickly vanished when I heard an acoustic guitar. Complicated chords ghosting through the air. They started out slow, taking on a spanish tone as they got slightly faster. I looked over at Derrick, and he nodded his head towards the stage. Switching my attention there, I nearly squealed. Nights was wearing a halter top dark red dress with full, flowing skirts, and matching heels. She was stomping her feet in time to the guitar music provided by Beetlejuice.

To be honest, I never thought I would see them performing flamenco.

Although, this was the first time I've ever seen a flamenco performance without any vocals. I guess Kowai can't sing?

I stared at them, pleasant chills running up and down my spine, as they got faster, and far more complicated. Soon, I remembered I was a breather and to, therefore, _breath_. But, damn, I wanted nothing more than to get up there and dance. Ever since I saw _Strictly Ballroom_, I've wanted to dance flamenco, and seeing my latin dance teacher do it only made me want it more.

Too soon, the blondes finished, and I immediately bounded up to the stage to glomp them both.

Well, I would have glomped them if I hadn't tripped. I kinda ended up crashing into Nights. Good thing I didn't crash into Beej. That poor guitar would have gotten crushed!

"Wow! Nights, that was totally awesome! Teach me, teach me, teach me!" Then I turned to look at Beej. "I didn't know you could play guitar." Before he could say anything, I returned my attention to Nights. "_Pleeeeeeezzzzzzeeeee!!!!_ I promise I'll practice everyday. And I could sing, too! I even have a CD we could use for practice!" I fell to my knees. "Please, please, please!"

She smirked and looked down at me. "Do you even know what kinda dance this was?"

"Flamenco."

Nights blinked and exchanged a glance with Beetlejuice. "I didn't think she'd know."

I saw him shrug. "She's a dancer. Why wouldn't she know?"

Yes, I am a dancer. But how did he know?

* * *

**AN:** Okay, Kitty doesn't know Beej "borrowed" her journal. So she doesn't know he knows all that stuffs. The chapter title isn't what I wanted to use, but I couldn't find the lyrics to what I wanted, and I only just ordered the CD off of Amazon a few hours ago. So it's not like I can listen to it a few times to find a good part. Oh, and stretching this story out for it to take a year in RealTime isn't looking good. I'm out of extra ideas. But if there's anything in particular you want to see, then I can probably work it in. I'm thinking a fashion show might be down the line. See?! These are the kinda ideas I'm coming up with!!


	10. Chapter 9: Paper Cathedrals

**AN:** Short and to the point, this chapter. It is also dedicated to Morbid Crow. Why? Because, well, he's the one who said this would make an awesome chapter. And besides, he freakin' devours these chapters! Seriously! I'll post it, and like 5 minutes later, I'll get an email saying I've got a review. Thanks, Crow-kun! It's guys like you who keep me goin'! Also many thanks to my reviewers (who also keep me goin') Animekitty47, Eris-chan, and, of course, Morbid Crow.

Chapter 9: Paper Cathedrals Keep Blowing Down

* * *

I needed to write in my journal. When I'm an absolute emotional wreck, I need to write it down, or I will keep it all bottled up and explode on an unsuspecting victim.

So where the hell was my journal?!

I had spent the last half hour searching through my half of the doom room trying to find the book. Eventually, Claire asked me, like, what was I doing?

"I'm trying to find my journal. It was on my desk, but it isn't there anymore."

"Like, didn't you ask your girlfriend to, like, get it for you?"

Girlfriend? I turned to look at her. "I don't have a girlfriend. I'm a huge fan of the male population."

"Like, whatever. Betty was here earlier. She said you asked her to come get it for you."

"Oh!" I said, complete with a facepalm. "I'm such an idiot. I forgot! She's probably looking for me." I gave a bubbly, fake laugh, and left the room.

"__!" That ghost was a second-dead man.

When I appeared in the living room of the Roadhouse, I pasted on a huge grin.

"Oh, Beej!" I called in a sing-song voice.

"In here!" I heard from the kitchen. Ooooo, the room with sharp knives.

I skipped into the kitchen, and hopped up on the counter. He was looking in the fridge, and I kicked my heels against the cabinet door beneath me until he looked over at me.

"It's Tuesday, shouldn't you be in class?"

I gave him a hurt look. "Can't I come and see you? I thought you _liked_ spending time with me."

He didn't answer until he was leaning against the counter next to me. "Yeah, I do, but it ain't like you to play hooky."

I shrugged. "I don't have class again until tonight. So," I said slowly, tilting my head down so I could look up at him through my lashes, "what does it take to kill a ghost again?"

His mouthed opened and closed a few times before he finally said, "What?"

No more Miss Nice Kitty. I snatched his tie and pulled him until he was in front of me, noses practically touching, and I glared into his surprised green eyes.

"I am going to kill you. Please inform me as to how I may accomplish that goal."

"Can I at least know why ya wanna off me?"

"You stole my journal." Then I blinked, remember some things. He had already read it. That was how he found out my name! And the dancing thing! "Correction: I am going to kill you, bring you back, and kill you again." I paused. "And maybe a few more times after that."

"Kitty, it's just words on paper."

"No, it isn't! It's more than that! Wait, you wouldn't understand, so why should I bother explaining it," I muttered, darkly, glancing to the side. I made a mistake by breaking eye contact, but . . . .

"Try me."

My eyes flicked back, and there was something I hadn't expected in his eyes. There was the hard glint of a challenge . . . and a hint of something softer? Naw, he was just challenging me. I can deal with that. My grip on his tie tightened.

"As much as I hate to say it, what people think of me matters. Somehow, people have managed to get this idea of me. Most of it is true, but some of it isn't, and I have to meet those expectations. I don't know how, but I've learned how to get by on that. But since I'm trying to be what others think I am, there's a part of me I have to hide. A part of me I have to protect from the rest of the world. For the longest time, the only way I was able to protect that part was by burying it deep inside me, so the world couldn't get at it. And because of that, I've forgotten who I really am. I don't know who I am, Beej. I can't remember. I've spent so much of my life being someone my parents and the rest of the world would like that I've lost myself. My journal is the only way to get that back. I write down the things that _I want_. The things that _I need_. The things that _I think_. Not what _they_ want, what _they_ need, what _they_ think."

Our staring contest continued in silence as I watched him calculate what I had said. I think I did pretty damn good in my explanation. It's difficult for me to explain things to other people so it makes sense to them as well.

"Kitty . . . ." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Look, everybody has sides they don't want the world ta know. I've get 'em, too. There are things about me that I don't ever want ya ta know." Another pause. "But there are things I do want ya ta know. I just don't know when I want ya ta know 'em. Am I makin' sense?"

"Yes."

"Yer not one ta talk about what goes on in here, are ya?" he asked, tapping the side of my head.

I finally let go of him, and leaned back, hugging myself. I couldn't look at him anymore.

"Or here," followed by a quick tap on my chest.

"No. No one cares."

He put his hand under my chin and forced my head up.

"How do ya know if ya don't tell anybody. I wanna know more about ya, but I'm kinda limited when ya don't talk."

"I talk all the time."

He chuckled slightly. "Ya never talk about yerself. When the conversation turns to you, ya shut down on me. The only time I really get a glimpse of what's behind those walls ya build around yerself is when yer upset. Then you'll shut down again, and ya won't say anythin'."

"I have to build the walls," I said quietly.

"Yeah," he replied, just as quiet. "But ya gotta let someone in."

"If I let you in, I'll have nowhere else to hide."

"Who said ya havta hide?"

I didn't answer, and he didn't say anything else. We stayed like that for a while. Me sitting on the counter. Him standing in front of me.

It seemed like forever before he sighed, and turned away from me. I watched him reach into his jacket pocket and pull out my little black and white book. He tossed it to me, and I, surprisingly, caught it.

"But ya gotta talk to me," he said over his shoulder. "Alright?"

"I'll see what I can do." Then I smirked. "Probably shouldn't kill you then, huh?"

My Kowai laughed. "Probably not the best idea."

Still didn't mean I wasn't curious. Meow.

* * *

**AN:** Will Kitty let him in? Dunno. Will we find out why she was such an emotional wreck earlier? Definitely. Will Beej be the one to get it out of her? Or will it be her little book that gets the info? No idea. I'll tell you she's having boy trouble, though.


	11. Chapter 10: Whatever Lies Beyond

**AN:** I'm so happy! I can eat meat again! But I cannot haz cheeseburger. :( I can't open my mouth wide enough yet. Oh well, all in good time. And I'm happy because I've finally gotten Jordan out of my system.

Beetlejuice: Until he sends you another message.

Ruby: Shut up. I will deal with that when it happens.

Kitty: *whines* Why do I have to be your emotional outlet?

Ruby: It's only for a few things. Come on, Kitty, you've got it better than me, anyway!

Kitty: How so?

Beetlejuice: Ya got me, Kitty!

Kitty: Oh, yeah! :3 Okay, okay, it's my turn. We, the cast of Stars, would like to thank Morbid Crow, Dark Angel Erissa, Animekitty47, and Calm-Waters for their reviews.

Beetlejuice: And we're at, what, 43 reviews? Which makes Ruby abso-fuckin'-lutely ecstatic. We now bring ya Chapter 10: What Lies Beyond This Mornin' Is A Little Later On. *looks at Ruby* What hell's up with that title? It ain't like I slept with her.

* * *

I had promised Beetlejuice I would talk to him. But what was bothering me didn't seem like the type of conversation we could have. Although, he did say he wanted in. So he'd just have to deal with girl talk.

We were sitting on his couch, watching random stuff on tv. That's what we did Saturday nights. I was curled up in my corner, debating on how to start this thing.

"Hey, Beej?"

"What," he said, not looking at me.

"This talking . . . thing. How does it work?"

I saw him smirk. "Ya just talk."

"Um, okay, so there's this guy--"

"Who yer madly in love with, but he doesn't ever notice you."

I blinked a few times. "No, that's not it."

Then he finally looked at me, confusion on his face. "It ain't? What, does he hate ya?"

"No. I'm pretty damn certain he's in love with me."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't love him!"

"Again, what's the problem?"

I rubbed my hand over my face before I continued. "Jordan and I dated for a bit about a year and half ago. Well, it wasn't _dating _dating. More like mushy texts and 'Love you, have sweet dreams of me' blah blah blah. We had been good friends before that and he asked me if I would date him. I was like 'Sure, why not?' I thought maybe I could develop some . . . _feelings_ for him. I never did, so I broke it off--"

"I thought he broke up with you. And why are ya making out with guys ya don't even like?!"

"What? No! That was Dan! I dated him before Jordan. I was still in high school with Dan. Jordan was college. May I continue now?"

He shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I broke it off, but we stayed friends. It was like nothing ever happened. For which, I was glad. He's an awesome guy! Well, mostly awesome. I never could get used to him saying how hot a guy was. Especially when _I _didn't think they were all that great. Like the pizza guy."

"I don't get it," he said when I paused.

"He's bi. Y'know, swings both ways? Fucks guys and girls?"

"Oh, so he's doesn't know what to fuck."

"Yeah. Sooo, that always kinda threw me off. Other than that, though. He was pretty awesome. Um, after we broke up, we still talked and stuff, but when he got rid of his cellphone 'cause his carrier was being douchbags, we only talked on, like, Facebook every once in a blue moon."

He held up his hand so I stopped before I said anything else. "Hold up, what's Facebook?"

Well, I was rather surprised by his question. I thought everybody had a Facebook! Hell, even fictional characters had a Facebook page! And a Twitter page. I thought getting tweet replies from tv show characters was total awesomesauce.

But I digress.

Maybe the Neitherworld didn't get Facebook. Maybe they had Myspace, instead. Waitasec, did they even have internet?!

"Um, it's a social networking site . . . thing," I said in answer to his question. "Okay, so enough background. About a week ago, I get a message from him saying he misses me, and he can't stop thinking about me, and all he ever feels around me is joy, and he's been trying to get over me for a year. I tell him I'm sorry. Then he tells me it isn't my fault, that that stuff just happens. Like hell it ain't my fault!"

Beetlejuice sighed and shifted so he was facing me now. "I still don't understand what the problem is."

"Beej, I feel guilty! I. Don't. Love. Him. I never will. Why do guys always fall for me, but I have absolutely _no romantic feelings towards them_?! Like Paul. And Austin. And Jordan!" I paused again. "Why do I attract the losers of the dork-slash-nerd community?! Or the guys who think I'm a teacher! Dude, that was crazy. Seriously, like, my first day at Shepherd Junior High? Before I met Jessica? At lunch, this guy came up to me and, like, asked me what class I taught. And this other guy who was, like, walking with his friend towards me between classes? He was like 'Wow, she's a hot teacher!' Like, what the hell?!" I realized I had started talking in valley girl, but whatever.

And he must of noticed too, because he said, "Like, no way." with a completely straight face.

I rolled my eyes, smirking, and turned my head to the side.

Next thing I know, I'm sitting in his lap, just short of having a panic attack.

"Jesus Christ, Ginger!" I yelled when I could make coherent thoughts again. I don't know if I screamed, but did that really matter? No. No, it did not. "You're _supposed_ to _warn_ me."

I heard Beetlejuice chuckle softy, and he put his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, surgah, I forgot," Ginger apologized, perched on the arm of the couch I had been leaning against only moments before. "I couldn't help but eavesdrop. Can I give you a little advice?"

"Sure," I told the spider-esque woman.

"_You_ are a beautiful girl. You're going to break a few hearts."

"Well, gee, thanks, lady."

"I'm not done yet. You don't need to worry about those hearts, because all those boys--"

"And girls," I interrupted.

"What?" Beetlejuice asked.

"There have been a few girls who had a crush on me."

The two of them were silent for a moment.

"Okay," Ginger said. "Okay, so all those boys and girls will find someone who will fix their broken hearts. The only thing you need to worry about is finding that special guy for you."

I smiled. "I think I can do that."

"Besides," Beetlejuice said, hugging me tighter, "ya got me, and that's all that matters."

I laughed and Ginger rolled her eyes before she left, muttering something about big egos overcompensating for--

"And how the hell would you know?! Believe me, I'm the goddamn Ghost with the fucking Most!"

Laughing again, I patted his arm. "I believe you, Kowai," I said, looking at him over my shoulder.

He grinned (rather roguishly, I might add) and waggled his eyebrows. The he kissed my cheek with a loud "MMMMMMMMWAH!"

"You attacked my face," I said, turning away. I could feel my face turning red. I _hated _blushing. With a deep seated passion. And, even though I didn't do kisses, I was grinning like an idiot.

He let go of me and told me to get up. I did so, and he stood up after me, stretching.

"So, are ya happy now?"

"Yup," I said with my kitty smile. Thank the gods I wasn't blushing anymore.

"Good, 'cause _we_ are gonna go dancin'." He grinned and snapped his fingers.

I felt that icy heat envelop me again, and I looked down. Oh. My. _Gawd_! I was wearing this sleeveless, short, dark red dress and black heels with gladiator straps. I spun around and watched the dress flare out. Then I held my arms out in front of me and pouted.

"What," Beej said, his tone slightly worried.

"My arms. They are naked!" Then I looked at him and grinned. "Gloves?"

He snapped his fingers again, and black lace, fingerless gloves appeared. They stopped just above my elbows.

I squeed (that's right folks, a fangirl squee) and threw my arms around his neck, successfully glomping him. He took a step back, but other than that, he was pretty stable. Yay! He could take a glomp from me!

"Ready," he asked me with a grin, arms loosely around my waist again.

"Let's do this thing." I told him.

* * *

**AN:** I thought the title worked for this one. It makes sense to me! *sticks tongue out at Beetlejuice* Anyway, these two obviously think this story is going too slow. Their relationship is moving far too fast for me to take a year to write this. Kitty'll drive me up the wall if I try. The story itself will take place during a year, but you'll get to see Lyds long before our December. Which was the original plan. Okay! Next chapter! There will be more action, and we get to meet a ghost from Kitty's past!

Kitty: Which one?

Beetlejuice: Whadya mean which one?!

Kitty: *grins* Just kidding, Kowai-kun! There's only one from my past.


	12. Chapter 11: We will not realize

**AN:** I hope the mental conversation doesn't confuse anyone. Thanks to Crow-kun, Eris-chan, and Animekitty-chan? for their reviews!

Chapter 11: We will not realize what is most precious until we have lost it

* * *

One of my most memorable days was the day before my seventeenth birthday. Austin asked me to prom, and Paul asked me to date him. I really think the only reason I rejected Paul and accepted Austin was because Austin asked first. That and Austin was older than me, while Paul was younger.

What?! I like older guys!

But, years from now, if you asked me what one of my most memorable days are today would be right up at the top.

I have been kidnapped, once again, by Alpha on my twentieth birthday.

What. The. Fuck.

It seems he learned from his last mistake. I was tied, spread eagle, on a table. There was a cloth tied around my head, gagging me, and there was duct tape on my mouth. He wasn't taking any chances with me. Also, he kidnapped me with a four-man crew. Fuckin' insultin'. Okay, technically it was a two-man, two-woman crew, but that wasn't what Riddick said to Tombs.

Alpha was currently checking the bonds at my wrist. He made them tighter, and I winced. Ow!

"Make sure she stays gagged," he told the black haired woman. I didn't like her. She was femme fatale incarnate. I absolutely hated to admit it, but I was jealous. That was the kind of body that broke necks. And I wanted it.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Hell, she even had the sexy voice! God fucking damnit!

He left and she leaned against the wall, filing her violet nails.

Damn. I needed to contact Beetlejuice, but I couldn't talk.

I was still kinda pissed at what happened. He had left to go get my birthday present. I told him I just wanted to go dancing for my birthday. But he said we did that all the time, so it wasn't all that special. Even though it had been a month and a half since we started going to the dance clubs every Saturday, I still thought it was something special. Anyway, he had left, and I sat outside the Roadhouse waiting for him. All I was doing was looking at the Neitherworld night sky. I loved the stars over here. They were brighter and seemed so much closer than in the Livingrealm. And I thought the three moons were pretty damn amazing.

That's when the four of them got me.

And now I was bound and gagged. No way for me to contact my Kowai.

Unless . . .

No. It was too dangerous. I still needed to do research.

_It's worth a shot. Would you rather try your luck with these people?_

Hell no!

_Then try it!_

Fine.

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. I needed to be absolutely calm for this.

Okay.

_Beetlejuice_, I mentally called out.

Nothing.

_Beetlejuice?_

Still nothing.

_**BEETLEJUICE!!**_

_Kitty? Where the fuck are ya?!_

Oh my God, it worked. _I've been kid--_

_Kylie?_ asked a voice that didn't belong to Beej.

Oh shit. I knew that voice. I hadn't heard from him for a year.

_Hi, Billy._

_Who the fuck is Billy?!_

_Umm, long stor--_

_I'm a friend of hers. Who are you?_

_No one ya wanna mess with. Go away._

_Hello!_ _Damsel in distress here!_ Men.

I could sense Billy grinning. _I'll save you!_

And Beej really didn't like that. I had to cut the connection since he was so pissed.

Crap. What the hell was Billy doing here?! I thought I told him to move on! Okay, okay. I needed to talk to Beej again so he could come for me. Taking a few more deep breaths to calm myself, I reached out again.

And they were both still there.

_Listen boys_, I said, _Alpha kidnapped me again. Can I have a rescue, please?_

_Where? _Beej asked, a tad bit more calm.

_Hell if I know!_

_Don't worry, old man, I can find her. See, me and Kylie go way back. I'm kinda attached to her._

_Billy, shut up._

_But Kylie! I thought what we had was special! Didn't you have fun?_

_Kitty_, Beetlejuice growled, _we're gonna have a loooooong talk when I find ya._

_Kowai, can we talk after you save me?_

_Fine. Just keep the connection open so I can follow it._

_Okay._

_I'll find her first!_

_Shut up, pup, and let the professionals work!_

_If you two don't stop I'm going to kick both of you in balls._ I could do without them trying to be all macho, thank you very much.

I concentrated on keeping the channel open, and ignored Billy's ecstaticness at being reunited with me, and Beetlejuice's extreme hatred for the young ghost. Not an easy thing to do.

It seemed like it took forever for them to, well, come to my rescue. I opened my eyes and dropped the connection.

I heard Beetlejuice tell Billy to get me loose and he went towards Dark Girl.

"Beta, it's great ta see ya again."

"Likewise, Juice," Beta purred.

I _really_ didn't like her. But my attention switched to Billy as he started to untie me. He hadn't changed a bit. At least, I didn't think he had. See, I never actually saw him. But I did have a mental image, that I think he provided. Messy black hair falling over blue eyes, light blue jean jacket with the sleeves torn off, black wifebeater, blue jeans, and biker boots.

I gave a muffled yelp when he tore the duct tape off.

"Sorry," he mumbled, moving to the bonds at my ankles.

I sat up and removed the gag. "It's fine, just hurry up," I said, glancing at Beta and Beetlejuice. She almost had him backed up into the corner.

As soon as Billy undid the last knot, he got tackled by the other guy from Alpha's team. But I didn't pay him too much attention. I was one angry kitty, and there was definitely going to be a cat fight. I launched myself off the table, ran towards Beej and Beta, and slid in between them, facing the woman. I was crouched slightly, and my fingers curled at my side.

She sneered and copied my stance, her nails forming violet talons. Our gazes locked, but before either of us could attack, Beej grabbed me around the waist and yanked me back into him as a dark orange laser shot the wall where I was standing only a moment ago.

Beta growled and look in the direction where the laser had come from.

"Relax, I wasn't aiming for you!"

My attention turned to Alpha, standing in the blasted doorway, pointing a huge gun at me. He pulled the trigger, and I felt Beetlejuice move again and trip backwards over something.

The hell?

Instead of Alpha pointing a gun at me, there was this old lady with a slit in her throat glaring at me. And I was currently sitting on Beetlejuice. I seemed to have been doing that a lot lately. Billy was in the chair next to us, looking rather worried.

I was simply confused.

The woman took a long drag on her cigarette, her eyes flicking between the three of us.

"Beetle, do you _have_ to cause me enormous amounts of paperwork? And Billy, did I not tell you to _not_ cause me any paperwork? And you, Miss Kitty, what were you _thinking_?!"

"Juno, what are ya talkin' about?"

"She's a Reader, Beetlejuice, and an inexperienced one at that."

"I've been doing research," I said meekly, looking at my hands in my lap. "I knew I wasn't ready, but I didn't have a choice."

Beetlejuice was quite, and I wouldn't look at him.

Finally, Juno sighed. "Billy, get out. I'll speak with you later."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, quickly leaving.

"I assume by Beetle's speechlessness, you never told him."

"No. Like I said, I wasn't ready. I'm still researching." Then I turned my head to look at Beej behind me. "Why do you think I was so accepting of all of this? Of you? Sure, for a few hours after I met you I was a little . . . hesitant, but that was because my last episode turned out bad. Billy was a negative presence for me. He made me sick, and caused Nero's seizure. I didn't know if the same thing would happen with you. Which was why I kept some distance. That and you were the first one I could actually see. And the mirror going all bright light on me."

Beetlejuice was silent for a moment. Then he looked towards Juno. "What the fuck is it with me and Readers?"

"I have no idea, Beetle. Kitty, I need your legal name."

I returned my attention to the smoker, and looked at the paper on the desk. "Kyleen Marie Rutledge," I said, reading the last name on the list. _Lydia Abigail Deetz_. I wonder if that's his babes.

"Kyleen? I thought your name was Kylie," Beetlejuice asked me.

I looked at him again and smirked. "Kylie is my nickname."

"Miss Rutledge, I need you to sign some papers. Thanks to Beetlejuice, you know have an official file."

Nodding, I went to move to the other chair, but Kowai's arms around me tightened slightly. I rolled my eyes, and took the clipboard Juno held out to me. Taking a pen off the desk, I skimmed the papers. Basically, I wasn't to tell anyone about the Neitherworld. No problem. I signed my name, and handed it back. She slipped the papers in a file, wrote "Rutledge, Kyleen Marie" on the tab and put it on top of another folder. That one was rather fat, and looked like it was used _a lot._

"Hey, Kowai, is that your file?"

"Probably."

"You get in trouble a lot."

Juno raised her brow. "Honey, this is just what we catch him on."

I looked back at Beej and he grinned.

~*~*~*~*

When we got back to the Roadhouse, Beetlejuice gave me a little square box wrapped in dark red paper and tied with black ribbon.

"Ya gonna open it?" he asked when I didn't.

"About Billy . . . I didn't know he was here. I never wanted to see him again."

He shrugged. "Hey, it's okay. Ya'd rather be with me, right?"

"Yeah, you're good for me. And . . . we're best friends?"

Beetlejuice was silent for a moment, and I was starting to panic. "Yeah. We are."

I smiled and opened my present. Taking it out of the little box, I looked at it, confused.

"Ya already have a necklace, and I wanted ta get ya somethin' ya could wear all the time."

So he got me a ring. A black band engraved with little silver stars and a red cat's eye gem matching the one in my necklace. I slid it on the ring finger of my right hand.

"Perfect," I said. Then I glomped him.

"Glad ya like it," he said, hugging me tight.

Sure I was insanely jealous earlier, but this fixed all of that.

Too bad it wouldn't last. After all, he was going to go back to Lydia. It didn't make me jealous, but it still hurt. And I didn't know why.

* * *

**AN:** Uh-oh. I think Kitty is falling for Beej! He's having conflicting emotions. He still loves Lydia, but he's starting to fall for Kitty, too.


	13. Chapter 12: It was only a kiss

**AN:** I'm just crankin' out these chapter now, huh? Yes, the song in this chapter is a real song. When I bought it a few months ago, I knew I had to write this chapter. And this chapter doesn't have an M rating. So if any of my readers are a little younger, don't worry. Thanks to Crow-kun, Eris-chan, Animekitty-chan, and Calm-Water-chan for their reviews. And uber many thanks to my Jessica for pouncing on these chapters.

Chapter 12: It was only a kiss

* * *

Have I mentioned that I love dancing? Well, I do. And it's even better when the guy I'm dancing with actually knows how to do it. Most guys are too busy thinking, and thinking screws you up. All you have to do is listen to the music, and let your body do the work. Of course, you have to get over the fact you're dancing in public first.

Beetlejuice and I were currently taking a break. Well, _I_ was talking a break. He was just sitting there. After all, _I_ was the breather here.

"Come on, Kitty!"

"Dude, I just sat down. Besides, I'm dancing in heels." Sure I was now used to the heels (only took, like, three months), but after a few hours of constant movement, I needed to take five.

Then I noticed he was staring at me. "What?"

"Ya look really good in red."

"I know. I look good in green, too. But I like red better."

"Why?"

"It's my favorite color. Dark reds. Hell, I look good in dark colors. One time, I was dressed all in black, and these girls asked me if I was emo. I was like 'No, I just look good in black.' Then this other time, I was wearing a black blouse, red tank, and my dark blue jeans, and this guy said I looked good, and he asked me why I wanted to wear it. I was kinda upset at the time, so I told him the dark colors reflected my inner turmoil, and I just looked damn good doing it." Oh, right, this all started with a compliment. "I'm glad you like it, Kowai."

He smirked, and stood up. "Stay," he said, walking away.

"Yes, sir," I said with a lazy salute. Since my last kidnap, Beetlejuice tried not to leave me alone. But sitting here on the outside of the dance floor was safer than leaving me in the middle of the dancers. I fixed my black lace gloves, and smoothed out the front of my red dress as I waited for him to come back. I had no idea what he was doing. When he came back a few minutes later, he took my hand, and pulled me to the center of the dance floor.

"Kowai?"

"Just wait till the next song."

"Um, okay," I said. He stood behind me with his hands on my hips. This was new. Then the next song started.

Oh, no. Please, say he didn't.

_Kylie give me_

_Kylie give me_

He did.

Great. I'd be dirty dancing with Beetlejuice to "Kylie" by Akcent. Why did I tell him about this song?!

_Baby, you're the one that melt my heart_

_I swear I'm not lying_

_Maybe tonight I'm gonna try my luck_

_I can see that you want me_

_I'm dreaming about you every night_

_Every night_

_Kylie give me just a chance_

_Let's go out and dance_

_We can get into the groove_

_I can watch you move_

_Later you can sing to me_

_Like a shining star_

_But I rather do you on the backseat of my car_

_Kylie give me just a chance_

_Let's go out and dance_

_We can get into the groove_

_I can watch you move_

_Later you can sing to me_

_Like a shining star_

_But I rather do you on the backseat of my car_

_Baby, take a minute check me out_

_I sit in the front row_

_Baby I'm the coolest guy in the crowd_

_I'm sure you have seen me_

_I'm dreaming about you every night_

_Every night_

_Kylie give me just a chance_

_Let's go out and dance_

_We can get into the groove_

_I can watch you move_

_Later you can sing to me_

_Like a shining star_

_But I rather do you on the backseat of my car_

_Kylie give me just a chance_

_Let's go out and dance_

_We can get into the groove_

_I can watch you move_

_Later you can sing to me_

_Like a shining star_

_But I rather do you on the backseat of my car_

_You drive me crazy_

_You slowly drive me crazy_

_Think about you baby_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_I should be lucky_

_I should be so lucky_

_I should be lucky to sleep with you tonight _

_Kylie give me just a chance_

_Let's go out and dance_

_We can get into the groove_

_I can watch you move_

_Later you can sing to me_

_Like a shining star_

_But I rather do you on the backseat of my car_

_Kylie give me just a chance_

_Let's go out and dance_

_We can get into the groove_

_I can watch you move_

_Later you can sing to me_

_Like a shining star_

_But I rather do you on the backseat of my car_

_Kylie give me_

Somehow, during the song, that space between us disappeared completely, both his arms where across my hips, and his head was down so I could feel his cool breath on the right side of my neck. My left arm was over his, and my right hand was up behind his neck.

Ooooookaaaaay, I wasn't used to this kind of proximity. But I kinda liked it! So unless he moved, I wasn't gonna.

Beetlejuice lightly kissed my neck before he jumped us back to the Roadhouse.

Remember when I said you shouldn't think while you're dancing? Well, I stopped thinking when he kissed me again. I knew there was something I didn't like about this situation, but the rest of me screamed at that part to shut up. The screaming part won when he playfully bit my shoulder followed by another featherlight kiss. And all thought processes stopped. How very cliché.

Since I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, I let Beej lead. Hey, it worked.

I let out a surprised squeak when he scooped me up and carried me to the couch. He kept his weight of me after he laid me down by leaving one foot on the floor, and his other knee between me and the back of the couch. I slid my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair as his mouth moved against mine. My eyes were closed, of course. That was the only way to do this. Even I knew your eyes weren't supposed to be open. I felt his hand slide up the outside of my leg, and up under my dress.

And "rational" thinking returned. He's in love with Lydia!

My eyes snapped open as I realized I was about to be labeled "the other woman" and shoved against his chest. As soon as I could, I slipped out from under him, and almost ran to the bedroom. I slammed the door behind me, and slid down to the floor. After a few moments to let my heart rate go down a little, I crawled to the nightstand, and pulled down the picture frame. I had never seen the picture because Beej kept it picture side down.

I ran my fingers lightly over the glass protecting the photo. A black haired, pale girl with chocolate brown eyes smiled back at me. Whatever she was wearing, it was red and had little black lines on it. This _had_ to be Lydia. Who else would he have a picture of?

I could have really screwed things up.

~*~*~*~*

Hours turned into days. Days into weeks. Weeks into months. Summer came and went, and we were well into fall.

Kowai and I still did the same things as before, but there was a distance now. No more glomps, kisses on the cheek, and hugs were very few and far between.

I had put up yet another wall.

I had identified that hurt inside of me. I was in love with Beetlejuice.

And he wasn't mine to have.

* * *

**AN:** I make sad face. You make sad face as well? Only four more chappies left. Then we has a sequel. That I will try to make as long as this one. Oh, and the next one is from Beej's POV. Kitty's gonna kinda be unconscious for a bit.


	14. Chapter 13: When you screamed

**AN:** This chapter isn't quite as violent as originally planned, but I'm just too damn happy! However, I did manage to get all the cussing in. So this chapter's probably bumped up to M for language. Thanks to Crow-kun, Eris-chan, Animekitty-chan, and Calm-Waters-chan for their reviews. Love you lots! And thanks to Randa as well!

Chapter 13: When you screamed I'd fight away all your fears

* * *

The problem with broads like Kitty was they just didn't get it. They were far too concerned with other people's happiness that they didn't give a flyin' fuck about their own.

Kitty was the girl of my afterlife _right now_, but she didn't want me! Well, she did, but she didn't. She was a goddamn hopeless romantic so she thought Lyds was the _only_ girl for me. Kitty thought love should be a fuckin' fairy tale. And, according to her, one dead guy fallin' fer one girl, who was taken from him, and eventually fallin' fer a different girl was not a fairy tale.

Whatever. Until I find Lydia--which is what Kylie-cat _wants_--Kitty is gonna be my girl whether she fuckin' likes it or not.

And right now, that god-fuckin'-sonuhva-bitch-bastard-cock-jugglin'-thunder-cunt-uhva-sorry-excuse-fer-a-being _Alpha _fuckin' kidnapped her again! Fucking egg.

First time was easy. All I had ta do was follow 'em. Second time was a little more difficult since I had ta trace the connection. This time, I gotta do it "old school". Fuck.

There was gonna be some serious ass kickin' when I found him. Fuckin' kill him again.

I managed to track him down to an abandoned warehouse. How very fuckin' cliché. Don't these idiots ever go someplace else? If I'd known he was this fuckin' predictable, I'd've gone here the first goddamn place.

Next question was did I wanna beat the shit outta him, or just shoot his ass. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to fuck with him. So I was just gonna blow his head off. Besides, he did try to shoot _us_ last time. Searchin' through my pockets, I looked for my handguns before kickin' the door open.

And shot Delta in the head. The redhead crumbled to the floor. He'd be fine. Except for the helluhva migraine when he woke up.

Then I shot Beta before she could do anythin'. Just takin' out the small fry so they wouldn't be a problem later.

Walkin' into the warehouse, I didn't see Epsilon, but no doubt the little scientist was there someplace.

But I did see Alpha! He was standin' in front of Kitty. She was laying on the ground. The only thing tellin' me she was alive was the light glintin' off her necklace as she breathed.

"I thought I told ya not ta fuckin' touch her."

He smiled and I shot his knee. Wasn't smilin' now. Alpha dropped to his uninjured knee as I moved closer, one gun pointin' at his head.

"See, there ain't nothin' that pisses me off more than some dumb fuck messin' with _my girl_. Ya don't seem ta get that little concept. I thought ya woulda learned the first time. But I guess some people are just too fuckin' stupid."

"You're not gonna shoot me," he said, sneerin'.

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because you'll hit her. I ain't as stupid as you think."

I leaned over slightly to see Kitty a few feet behind him. I glanced back at him, runnin' the math in my head.

"Shit." I would hit her. Kinda surprised I hadn't when I shot him earlier. Shruggin', I stashed the other gun back in my jacket pocket, and flicked my fingers towards Alpha, makin' him fly backwards to the wall. "_Now_ I can shoot ya!"

I started to squeeze the trigger, but a dainty little hand on my arm stopped me.

"I'll shoot you, too," I told Epsilon.

"The probability of you shooting me is low," she said, tuckin' her brown hair behind her ear.

"And what makes ya say that?"

"You would have already done it. Besides, I wish to assist you." The she held up a tiny gun. "This weapon is far more efficient than the low tech ones you are currently using."

I took it and looked it over. "It's fuckin' . . . _microscopic_!"

"And I thought men always said it wasn't the size that mattered."

"Doll, the only men who say that ain't got shit to begin with.

"Just try it," she said, rollin' her eyes.

Pretty damn certain I was gonna break the thing, I pointed it at Alpha and pulled the trigger.

I blinked in surprise at the smokin' hole in the wall.

"Damn! Can I steal this?" I asked holdin' up the little weapon.

Epsilon shrugged. "If you'd like."

"Sweet!" I said, grinnin', and stashed it away. _Sweet._ I was startin' ta talk like Kitty. Wouldn't be surprised if I said _awesomesauce_ next.

Gah! Kitty!

I knelt down next to her, and pulled up into my lap. "Come on, kitten, wake up!"

"That's not going to work."

I looked up at Epsilon across from me, her lab coat hiding her body.

"Whaddya mean."

"Alpha . . . buried her within her subconscious. Where her fears are. He said she was in her worst nightmare."

Which meant she was probably trapped in a bathroom, surrounded by spiders.

"So, what? Do I have ta go in there and get her?"

"I don't know. I'm a scientist, not a psychologist."

I glanced between the two girls. Damn. They could've been sisters. Except Epsilon was small. Kitty was fuckin' built. I never had to worry about breakin' her.

"Well," I said. "All I know is I gotta wake her up. I'll figure it out." I stood up, holdin' Kitty in my arms. "Hey, uh, why'd ya do it?"

"Hm?"

"Help me."

"Oh. I have my reasons," she said, standing up as well.

"Whatever." Kitty was my highest priority at the moment. Not some scientist. I juiced us back to Roadhouse.

I didn't know what to do, so I carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. It was late, and I wasn't sure if Juno was still at her office.

Did Juno even _have _a house?

I turned to walk away, but I felt Kitty's hand close around my wrist. I looked down at her face, but her eyes were still closed. Then I looked at the coffin bed. It wasn't built for two people. Not that it stopped me, but _that_ didn't require being side-by-side.

"Okay, kitten, but yer gonna have ta let me go." I was surprised when she did. And she grabbed my jacket instead. Alright. I could deal with that. Then I grabbed the side, juiced it, and pulled at the same time ta make it big enough fer both her and my fat ass.

Bein' a poltergeist. Ya know I love it!

"Kitty, mind loosenin' the death grip on my clothes?"

She just tugged in response. But as soon as I got in the bed, she let go, and slid her arm across my gut, and tucked herself against my side, head on my chest. I shifted slightly and her hold on me tightened.

"Christ, Kitty, yer a demandin' little cat, ain't ya?"

She snuggled up closer, and I put my arm around her. With my free hand, I lightly traced my finger across her cheek and jawline.

"Stop it." I jerked my hand back at her voice. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me through her lashes. Gods, I knew plenty of women who'd kill fer those eyes. Blue-grey irises (or dark green on occasion) framed by long, thick, black lashes. And perfectly shaped eyebrows just as dark.

"It tickles," she mumbled, closin' her eyes again.

I chuckled, and she smacked my belly.

"Stop moving!" she growled at me.

I guess she was out of her nightmare now, and she'd be okay.

Until she remembered she didn't want her dream ta be a reality.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, thanks to Beetlejuice, I've had to make a few adjustments. Otherwise, Lydia would never make an appearance. I've had the ending planned since August, and Beej went and screwed it all up with this chapter. Good thing I'm flexible, and I have a new plan. Next chapter is back to Kitty POV. Then another Beej POV. And then back to Kitty for the final chapter. Then we have a sequel! Also, "fucking egg" is my swear phrase. Which means it's Kitty's, too. It started out as "suck an elf" and somehow managed to get transformed into "fucking egg". Don't ask.


	15. Chapter 14: This battle scar is healing

**AN:** Wow, so much tension in this chapter, but I got rid of most of it towards the end. It was easy since all this tension _is_ Kitty's fault. I don't know how many of you know, but Keroro Gunso is called Sgt. Frog over here. In the US. It's my favorite anime and manga. Gotta love them alien frogs! Many much thanks to Crow-kun, Eris-chan, and Calm-Waters-chan for their reviews. And to Jessica. Love ya, dude! And I loves the rest of you!

Chapter 14: This battle scar is healing

* * *

I jerked awake in a mini panic attack. Why wouldn't they go away? I've never had nightmares before, but now I'm having them every night! Maybe it takes longer than a few weeks to get over being kidnapped (again) and having your mind fucked with.

Looking at my clock, I sighed in annoyance when I saw it was only four o'clock. I wasn't supposed to be up for another three hours. And I doubted I'd be able to fall back asleep. Good thing the fall semester was over. Gotta love winter break when you can't sleep.

Since I was pretty much awake now, I leaned over and picked up my laptop off the floor. That was its new place when I slept, as opposed to my chest at the end of the bed. Made it easier to check mail and blogs when I kept my computer on my bed.

I had no idea what I was gonna do at four fucking o'clock in the morning. Scratch that. YouTube is my friend. So I set up the next episode of Keroro Gunso that I was on, and plugged in my headphones so I wouldn't disturb anyone.

"Anyone" mainly concerning Beetlejuice.

If I thought he didn't want to leave me alone after my first kidnapping, then this was not-wanting-to-leave-me-alone on steroids. Seriously, the guy had to be around me all the time! Not that I was complaining. I was in love with him, which meant I wanted him around. Since everyday brought us one day closer to him . . . leaving. I honestly didn't think that was the right word, but whatever. Right, my constant companion. I liked that he was here, but everybody needs some space every once in a while.

As I waited for the video to load and give me enough buffer, I glanced at Kowai. Personally, I thought his pajamas were ridiculous. They were the same . . . magenta-ish color as his shirt, and they had little beetles on them. But at least they matched. Mine were always whatever t-shirt I had been wearing that day and whatever pajama pants I pulled out of my closet. Hey, it worked.

Beej was sleeping, and I always found it amazing when he slept. I just never thought of ghosts sleeping. Once, he told me he didn't need it, but it was just something he was used too. That was fine with me. I believed sleep was a glorious thing. But right now, I couldn't get any. And I had dark circles around my eyes to match his.

I had watched a couple episodes when one of the buds of my headphones got yanked out of my ear. Looking at Beetlejuice out of the corner of my eye--I hated being blind. I grabbed my glasses off my nightstand, slid them on, and looked at him again. _Now_ I could make out facial expressions in the dark. And his was angry.

"What," I said.

"Yer _supposed_ ta be asleep."

"No fucking duh."

"Then why ain't ya?"

"Gee, I dunno, Beetlejuice. Maybe it's because I can't?" Yes, I was angry, too. No, I wasn't sorry for snapping at him.

"Nightmare?"

"Of course."

He paused for a moment. "Wanna talk about it?"

Now I really snapped at him. "And what the fuck is _talking_ about it gonna do?! Fer Christ's sake, Beej, talking doesn't do shit!"

"Yer doin' it again," he said quietly.

"Doing what?" I asked, exasperated.

"Closin' up on me."

I blinked a few times, trying to process what he said. God, I was so fed up with this! I set my laptop to the side, stood up, and started pacing, running my hands through my hair.

"Why do you care?!" I didn't understand it!

Then he was standing with me, his arms around me.

"'Cause fer now, yer mine."

I had tensed up when he held me. I wasn't his. I never was.

"Kowai, you're just complicating things when you say stuff like that."

"_I'm_ complicatin' things?! Kitty, yer the--" He stopped, let out an exasperated sigh, and let go of me. "Just one more day."

" . . . what?"

"I gotta talk ta Nights about it first, but if it works, tomorrow I'm goin' back ta Lyds."

He wasn't looking at me when he said it. And I was glad he didn't. No doubt he would see my heart breaking in my eyes. Yeah, I knew this day would come. But I didn't think it would be today. Didn't these things take time?

Then I realized tomorrow was our one-year anniversary as friends.

How appropriate.

~*~*~*~*

Yup. I was miserable. And not even the total awesomesauce clothes at Midnight Desires could cheer me up. I felt bad for Derrick, who had to put up with my mopey ass while Beej and Nights talked.

I guess Derrick was starting to get annoyed with me because he told me to sit, and he looked kinda pissed.

"Kitty, what's the deal?" he asked, arms across his chest.

"Whadya mean?"

The cowboy just raised his eyebrow.

"Well, Beej is leaving tomorrow."

"Ah, so this is about Lydia."

I stared at him. "How . . ." It seemed the words escaped me.

And then he laughed! At me! Here I was, my heart breaking into little tiny pieces because the man I loved was in love with another woman, and this dude was _laughing at me_!

"Come on, Kitty, BJ isn't the kinda guy whose problems center around him. Unfortunately for the universe, _his_ decisions impact the rest of us. Nights tried to kill me because BJ made a . . . 'bad' decision when it came to Lydia. So why exactly are you upset."

Oh dear. That must have been an interesting dating period. Right, question.

"I love my Kowai."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. He loves Lydia."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I don't want to . . . be the other woman."

Then he sighed and shook his head. "You're one of _those_ women."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, woe is me," he said an a ridiculous falsetto. "I do not deserve to be happy! O happy dagger, this is thy sheath; there rust and let me die." Then he voice went back to normal. "Grow up."

My eyes narrowed, and I slowly stood up. So what if he was four inches taller than me?

"I don't take too kindly to people tellin' me to grow up," I said through clenched teeth.

"Then ya better do it," he said, smirking.

I gave him my "evil Kylie" look: head tilted down, and slightly to right, eyes looking up, and with a sneer. And I said, quietly, "You think I need to _grow up_? You think I'm some whiney little brat who thinks the world hates her? One who thinks the world would be a better place without her in it? Tell you what, cowboy, I already went through that stage. I _do_ deserve to be happy. I _love_ Beetlejuice. I want him to be happy. If he's happy, I'm happy. He'll be happy with Lydia. That means I'm out of the picture."

"He could be happy with you," Derrick said, just as quiet.

"I'll let him make that decision. I'm not gonna force it."

Then we heard Nights clear her throat. I turned my head to look at the blondes, standing in front of the door to the back room of her store. They were giving us Spock-brows.

I took a step back from Derrick, and kept my head down. It wasn't that I was embarrassed about our mini-showdown, but about how I had been acting earlier. Crazy how it took someone to piss me off to realize I had, in fact, been behaving they way I hated.

"Kitty?"

I looked up at Beetlejuice, trying to smile. I was still angry at myself.

"Hm?"

"It'll work," he said with a grin.

"Awesomesauce!" I smiled brightly, genuinely.

Then he turned to Nights. "Will it be ready tomorrow?"

She gave him a _duh_ look and said, "Sweetheart, I could have it done in ten minutes. But, since I want to make sure it is, without a doubt, perfect, I'll take more time on it. In answer to your question: yes, it'll be ready tomorrow."

Looks like tomorrow was gonna be a big day for everybody.

* * *

**AN:** No more tension! At least, not nearly as much. I'll try to get the next part up quick like. Before Beetlejuice tries to change it again.

I don't like the title to this chapter, but I ran out of time. Class is gonna start!


	16. Chapter 15: Love has given me a reason

**AN:** We have Lydia! This chapter changed from what was planned. Kitty wasn't supposed to be asleep, and originally, Lydia didn't remember Beej. But they changed it on me. Oh, well. I still like how it turned out, and I hope you like it, too. Thanks to Crow-kun, Eris-chan, Calm-Waters-chan, and Animekitty47-chan for their reviews! MWAH!!

Chapter 15: Love has given me a reason to say goodbye

* * *

I guess the exhaustion finally caught up ta her, since Kitty slept the entire night. She needed it. She wasn't used ta bein' scared, so she didn't know how ta deal with it.

Part of me didn't wanna leave her, but she had made it clear what she wanted . . . and I did wanna see my babes again.

I had just gotten back from Nights' place, the box with Kitty's gift sittin' on the bed next ta her.

I wanted ta go, and I didn't wanna leave. So I stood there, debatin' if I should wake her up.

She needed her sleep.

After watchin' Kitty sleep fer a few more minutes, I made my decision. I'd let her sleep. And I'd come back after I saw Lydia. She'd like ta hear about it.

Concentratin' on Lyds, I jumped through the void that Kitty hated so much and went to my babes.

I rematerialized in a . . . dark room. Shoulda seen that one comin'.

And there was my babes, hangin' up some photos to dry. Then she stopped, and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Beej?" It was surprised. Which was understandable.

"Hey, babes." Damn, she looked good fer bein' nearly forty years old. Then I realized, physically, she was older than me. I was thirty-five when I died. It was only five years, but still. Bit of a . . . shocker, that. "Wait, you . . . remember?" As far as I knew, part of the deal was she wouldn't keep her memories.

She pushed a loose strand of black hair out of her face with the back of her hand and laughed. "Yeah, you're not exactly someone to forget. I think Juno was keeping a watch on me, so when she found out . . ."

"What."

Lyds turned around and leaned her back against the counter. "I can't say your name just as much as you can't. I tried to get back in touch with you, but . . ." She shrugged.

"I kept watch through the mirror, but after twenty years, I kinda . . . gave up."

"Yeah. That was about the same time I did."

There was an awkward silence before Lyds broke it. "So, what are you doing here, Beej?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets, rocked back on my heels. "I love you, Lyds." Like that was supposed to fix everythin'.

"Even after all this time?"

"Of course! I told ya I would always love ya!" What the fuck?! Damn broads not wantin' me ta love 'em.

"Oh, Beej," she said, smilin' sadly. "I have a family."

I blinked a few times, trying' ta process what she said. "What?"

"I'm married. And I have two kids."

"But . . ." No. She was supposed to be _mine_! Damnit, the Ghost with the Most was jealous of some fuckin' breather!

"_Since I hypothetically love you, I want you to be happy. If I truly love you. Therefore, I will never be jealous," Kitty said._

_I was silent fer a minute. "I don't get it."_

"_Okay. I love you, right? That means I want you to be happy. Following me so far? Good. Now, let's say you've met this girl. She's totally awesome, and you think she's the one for you--"_

"_Wait, do I know ya love me?"_

"_Ummm, would it help you to understand if you don't know?"_

"_Probably."_

"_Okay, then, you don't know. Alright. So yeah, you meet this girl, and she's totally all that and a bag chips. Normally, chicks would get jealous, right? Well, I think jealousy is one hell of an ugly monster, and it makes me ugly too. If I get jealous, I see that as me loving myself more than I love you. So, back to you and the new girl. I can see that she makes you happy. And since I truly love you, all I want is you to be happy. If that means I'm out of the picture. Then, so be it."_

_I looked towards the floor, processin' what she said. Then my eyes flicked back to hers, and I asked,"Will you still love me?"_

_Kitty smiled softly. "I will always love you."_

As I remembered Kitty tellin' me why she would never be jealous, my anger slipped away. Then I asked quietly, "Are ya happy?"

"Very," Lyds said, just as quietly.

"That's . . . that's good. I'm glad," I said, rubbin' the back of my neck. I still loved her . . . and I guess I always would. But she was happy without me.

"Wow," she said, eyes wide in shock.

"What," I growled.

"I never expected you to give up like that. I mean, you managed to get back in touch with me, and you're just going to let it go? Because I'm happy?"

"Look, Lyds, I love you. I ain't gonna deny that. But since I love you, I want ya ta be . . . happy. Even if that means I ain't the one who does it."

She paused. "And how did you figure that out?"

"Figure what out?"

"This whole thing about you wanting me to be happy."

"Oh. I met this girl a year ago." I grinned. "You'd like her."

Lydia smiled. "Probably. What's her name?"

"I call her Kitty, but her name's Kylie. But technically it's Kyleen. She's twenty."

"And you love her."

The fact it wasn't a question wasn't lost on me. "Yeah," I said slowly. "But she doesn't want ta be with me."

"Because you told her about me."

"It mighta slipped out," I mumbled. That say seemed to cause all kinds of trouble fer us.

"Does she love you?"

"Yeah."

"Then go back to her. I have a life, Beej. And unfortunately, it doesn't involve you. Her life does."

"So, what, make her my babes?"

"Yes." She grinned. "I'd love to meet her."

I grinned back, imaginin' said meeting. It'd definitely be interestin'. "Heh, I'll see what I can do."

Now, I had to go back to my babes. If I was lucky, she'd still be asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Holy crap there was a lot of dialogue in this one. But I've been told that was my strength, so I guess it makes sense. Next chapter is the end of Stars! And if it wasn't for all of you loving Kitty, it would have never happened. I don't think I can ever thank you enough.


	17. Chapter 16: Such a sucker for a pretty

**AN:** I miss my Mac. Nero had another seizure Saturday morning and when he rolled of my bed he fell on my laptop. And broke it. So now I have a Dell, and I hate it. I probably shouldn't have had my Mac on the floor, but it was just more convenient. Me being laptopless is also why I never replied to my reviews. I had an anonymous reviewer whose comments I wanted to address, so I'll do it here. Ghosts having blood and heart "beats" (it doesn't actually beat, remember?) seemed to make sense to me. Yup. And Beej and Kitty needed a physical bond of some sort. Neither of them know of this bond yet, but it'll be pretty important in the end of the sequel. Dunno yet if that's when they'll find out, or if that'll be in the third one. Who knows! Thanks to Crow-kun, Eris-chan, Calm-Waters-chan, Animekitty47-chan, my anonymous reviewer, and Jessica-chan for the reviews. Now I bring you the final chapter of Stars!

Chapter 16: Such a sucker for a pretty girl in black

* * *

When I woke up, I was a little surprised not to see Beetlejuice next to me. I was just used to him being there now. But I did see a black and red striped box with a stylized "MD" on it.

I pulled the box closer, and lifted the lid. There was this blacker than black fabric dusted with silver sparkles. I sat up and pulled the fabric out.

"Oh my gosh." It was a dress. Strapless, of course, like all my Neitherworld outfits. I think the desired effect was to make it look like a starry sky. And it definitely did that very well with its diamond dust on black fabric. Then I looked around for my Kowai.

But he wasn't there.

"I guess he's gone. Gone to his babes," I said, quietly. And just because I was okay with it, didn't mean I wasn't sad. My best friend for a year just up and left. The guy I was in love with went poof. And he didn't even say goodbye. Unless this dress was his way of saying it.

I slid out of bed, and took a quick look around, making sure he really wasn't here. I wanted to try this thing on. So I took off my pjs and slid on the dress.

Holy crap! It fit perfectly! How the hell did that work out? It wasn't like I had gone for a fitting or anything. Then I blinked. There was this one time Beej was making fun of me, and he turned into me to do it. It was creepy, and I was pretty sure my ass wasn't that big, but I guess that was how Nights got my measurements.

I did a little turn to see the bottom flare out, before I did little chanais to the vanity. That's what we dancers did. We wouldn't just _walk_, no; we had to do it all fancy like! Pfft! It was more fun this way.

I kept my necklace on the vanity while I slept so it wouldn't break. Knowing me, it would, and I would cry. Picking it up, I put it on backwards so I could do the clasp. Then I pulled it around, and let the star fall in place just below my collar bone. The cold metal would heat up soon, so I just ignored it for now.

"Damn," said a gravelly voice from behind me.

No. Freakin'. Way. He wasn't supposed to be here! I was imagining things. That had to be it. So I didn't turn around. Because he wasn't there. I needed to get used to that.

"Looks even better than I thought it would," I heard him say.

I still didn't do anything.

"Aintcha gonna say somethin'? Or at least turn around?"

I wasn't willing to turn around, so I asked, "I thought you went to see Lydia."

"I did."

"So don't ya wanna be with your babes?" He could be so confusing at times.

"I am with my babes."

Finally, I turned around. And he really was there, standing there all nonchalant like, with his hands in his pockets, and smirking. His oh-so-green eyes glinting with something I had seen before, usually when he talked about Lydia. But, for some reason, I knew it was for me now.

"Whaddya think, babes? I'm all yours."

Making a happy little noise, I ran the few feet between us, threw my arms around his neck (I practically glomped him), and kissed him.

"That's what I think," I said after a moment. I felt his arms slid around my waist, and before I could say anything else, he was kissing me back.

And now that Beetlejuice was mine, I wasn't going to give him up for all the stars in the sky.

* * *

**AN:** Awwww! :3 Now don't get me wrong, I am all for Beej-and-Lyds-happily-ever-after. But Kitty just kinda ran in and said "Hey!" To be honest, Kitty wouldn't've had a chance with the Ghost with the Most if it weren't for all of you. Your love for Kitty allowed her and Beej to get together. You may recall I said there were two endings for this story? Basically it was the last chapter, but Beej stayed with Lyds.

The next story in the Stars series will be titled Eternity, and we'll get to see just how much Kitty is willing to do to stay with Beetlejuice.

Did I mention I hate my new laptop?


End file.
